


song of forgetting

by siramay



Series: The Tale Of Depravity [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Song fic, a bunch of inside jokes from fanfiction i never got to write, and a better doctor, as story progresses, for 2 chapters, give ryoko a hug, makoto deserveing all the love in the univeres, minor multiverse talk, narrator being a passive aggressive mess about matsuda, possible cringe, task failed successfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: Sing a song of forgettingA song of the way things were notSing of what's lost to youOf times that you never knewSing of not remembering whenOf memories that go unremembered and thenSing a song of forgetting, again...https://youtu.be/MouLbMdk5Z8gp: CONTIUE ON THIS STORY! where ryoko faces the ghost of her forgotten past...and musical numbers!
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Matsuda Yasuke, Enoshima Junko & Original Character(s), Ikusaba Mukuro & Original Character(s), Matsuda Yasuke & Otonashi Ryouko, Naegi Makoto & Original Male Character(s), Naegi Makoto & Otonashi Ryouko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, otonashi ryouko & original charater(s)
Series: The Tale Of Depravity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. i've been

**Author's Note:**

> in witch matsuda finally does something  
> https://youtu.be/4iGsNju-MGw

**PART 2: ZERO  
** **ACT III: THE LAST CHANCE**

gp: AH YES now let us continue the tale of depravity so where are we.....  
**pulls out a book titled tale of depravity and flips though the pages**  
ah yes! We move forward in time after a bunch of the bad stuff

Soulbound: you aren't gonna talk about the things she did in despair arc?

Gp: ...  
WE ALREADY KNOW SHE DID BAD THINGS WHAT ELSE IS NEW!?

Soulbound: I'm sure you'd tell me

Gp: EXSACTLY!!  
so yeah she did alot of messed up things boo hoo shes a messed up wing nut with issues what you gonna do?  
and then! we get to where we are now with the events of danganronpa zero... as _someone_! decides to stop being a useless sad sack and do something!

soulbound: you mean matsuda?

gp: yes! 

soulbound: you sound unnecessarily mean to him

Gp: I never like doctors they always think they know what's best but they only end of making things worse

Soulbound: gp you're biased

Gp: well still I don't like him! He's a jerk and his plan is foolish I tell yah if it weren't for the fact he was junko's friend

Soulbound: maybe more

Gp: he would have been dead alot sooner with the way he treated me HRUMPF! but unlike j i don't hurt the people i care about so he survived...  
for now

soulbound: anything else you may want to add?

gp: i disapprove of there relationship!  
that guy aint right for her! the only reason she likes him is cause he's a childhood friend and his insults feed her despair fetish but he aint right for her cause he lets her walk all over him like some simp! in fact i can argue that with how j got with izuru and mikan..... ~~andmukurobutwedonttalkaboutthat~~ he was probably a cuck too! and yet unlike me he actually has the power and sanity to do something to help her but he dose nothing but enable her! j needs someone sweet and kind who can genuinely care for her but is strong enough to stand up to themselves and tell her when shes crossed the line! not that walking lobotomy maker!

soulbound: **face palm** my word...

gp: what? 

soulbound: you didn't even get to adopt her yet you still act like you where her father

gp: well i want her to be happy even if shes a idiot shes my little idiot i just hope she can get on the right track

soulbound: if its even possible for her to get on the right track...

gp: well anyway so he's all depressed cause junko is messed up in the head and wants to use him for her plan but he gains a idea ( ~~le gasp! he's using his brain i didn't know he could do that!~~ ) to use his brain science to try and cure her of her despair cause he loves her

* * *

[MATSUDA]  
Standing in this room  
Well, I wonder what comes now  
I know I have to help her  
But hell if I know how  
And all the times that I've been told  
The way her illness goes  
The truth of it is no one really knows

And every day this act we act  
Gets more and more absurd  
And all my fears just sit inside me  
Screaming to be heard  
I know they won't though  
Not a single word

I was here at her side  
When she called, when she cried  
How could she leave me on my own?  
Will it work, this cure?  
There's no way to be sure

But I'm weary to the bone  
And whenever she goes flying  
I keep my feet right on the ground  
Oh, now I need a lift  
And there's no one around

Hey...

[DEPRAVITY]  
Hey...

[MATSUDA & DEPRAVITY]  
Oh...  
Oh...

[MATSUDA]  
And I've never had to face the world  
Without her at my side  
Now I'm strolling right beside her  
As the black hole opens wide  
Mine is just a slower suicide...

I've been here for the show  
Every high, every low  
But it's the worst we've ever known  
She's been hurt and how  
But I can't give up now  
Cause I've never been alone...  
I could never be alone...

* * *

Soulbound: daww

Gp: I still disapprove of him


	2. Dr Psyche, The Cut-Rate Head Shrinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gp hates on matsuda  
> soulbound: may i advise fans of matsuda move on to the next chapter he can be a bit harsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/bHsApKz3Qkg

gp: and so it begins the curing process 

soulbound: will it hurt?

gp: ...  
its better not to ask  
  
soulbound: ...

gp: ...

soulbound: ...

gp: ...

soulbound: ...

gp: wanna hear me bash matsuda more?

soulbound: no

gp: TO BAD!   
i remember the day i met him... well actually not really.. but i remember a day me and j where outside and it was raining like death, hahahha jeez man might as well been a above ocean but thankfully my trench coat doubles as a rain coat for situations like that! but j had nothing they where just standing in the death rain all soaking wet... not i care for them and so i says, hey i don't want yah to get a cold i care about you, but you know her all "despair" and all that so i was mid taking off my coat when like a bolt of lighting ZOOM she ran off... now i care for her more then i hate running so i make a mad dash after her hahahahahha it was fun i was like "RJ COME BACK HERE I CARE ABOUT YOUR HEALTH AND WELLBEING WAY TO MUCH TO HAVE YOU STAY WET" it sucked though cause im not the runner type but i was determined so with the last of my breath i tossed my coat on her! and it worked but... what i didn't realizes was that we where inside so i just threw a wet coat on top of her for nothing... i still took it as a victory though it was fun after all so we laughed it off walking inside and ol mat is there and i say my peace

* * *

gabriel: AH! one feels like a duck splashing around in all this wet! and when one feels like a duck one is happy!

_and then j being my partner in crime joined in and went_

junko: ouu ducklings!

_hahahaha to witch i go_

gaberiel: to old to be a duckling quack quack! 

* * *

gp: hahahahahahah it was funny mat was hating i could see it in his face he thought we where on stuff so she introduced me and   
it was awkward, like you know how we are soul treat people with respect im not one for "insults of endearment" so needless to say the flame was started quick between us i bet his temper has to do with his family issues you see soul the problem with Matsuda is that not only does he have mommy issues but he also has daddy issues witch further caused toxic masculinity issues cause papa Matsuda when he was born decided to get milk only that milk was all the way In America in didn't suffer from early life dementia you see he puts all his emotions all tight in here **points at chest** then one day he'll die the problem is that hes a neurologist and not a psychologist or even a psychopharmacologist he thinks he can fix her by tinkering with up here **point at head** when all the problems are in here **points at soul**

soulbound: but she does have mental problems

gp: well yeah duh but its not like she can get help if she dosent want it its like cutting of a murderers arms! yeah it works but is that really the best you can do?  
just like in ye olden days of doctoring they think they know everything that they wont even consider a alternative they just give the zappy zappy and the slicey dice and pump in the brain drugs then lock me in room and hope for the best, and that's basically what he's doing to her as we speak so in his honor i sing this ode to show his stupidity

[GP]  
Give a beat

In a shabby little office  
On a shabby little street  
Sits a shabby little doctor  
In his shabby little seat  
Every shabby little secret  
How he sure loves to betray  
He will give you shabby treatment  
Every night and every day...

Doctor Psyche the cut-rate head shrinker!  
On mixed-up heads he likes to tinker  
I only see him when my brain starts to snap!  
This slouch has no couch, I hang onto a strap  
He never got his PhD  
In book-learning he really lacks  
He ducked all his classes in psychiatry  
Now he's known as the king of the quacks

Doctor Psyche the cut-rate head shrinker  
On mixed-up heads he likes to tinker  
And though by my stories he's seldom impressed  
He's helped many women get things off their chest  
He never got his PhD  
His mind has been so hard to reach  
His Freudian textbooks are something to see  
With trading stamps pasted in each

Doctor Psyche the cut-rate head shrinker  
On mixed-up heads he likes to tinker  
I learned that his technique is oh so refined  
From all my fixations he helps me unwind  
And he tells me quite gravely it's all in my mind  
Doctor Psyche the cut-rate head shrinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/wpk3OJWVzFM


	3. song of forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junkos despair may be gone but so are her memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0T-iImjtQMc

gp: and so the procedure was complete! and j came out a changed person

soulbound: so she was cured?

gp: .... well yes but actually no   
cause while her body was purged of its despair leavening her clean and innocent  
it also purged her memories  
basically shes a talking baby  
so shes ryoko again!   
needless to say mukuro and matsuda have reactions to it

* * *

[MATSUDA]  
This house and all these rooms  
Last Christmas or last year  
Out back the dogwood blooms

[RYOKO]  
Do I really live here?

[MATSUDA]  
The paint, the walls  
All this glass and wood  
You don't recall?

[RYOKO]  
How I wish I could...

[MATSUDA]  
Our house on Walton Way  
The house with the red door  
Our trip to San Tropez  
The whole week a downpour

[MUKURO]  
My first few steps  
And my first lost tooth  
What, nothing yet?

[RYOKO]  
Well, to tell the truth...

[MATSUDA]  
Sing a song of forgetting  
A song of the way things were not  
Sing of what's lost to you  
Of times that you never knew  
Sing of not remembering when  
Of memories that go unremembered and then  
Sing a song of forgetting, again

That day your idea was born  
your little bear's first cry  
That gray and drizzly morn  
I've never felt so high

[RYOKO]  
The day we met  
I was only a few years

[MATSUDA]  
Then?

[RYOKO]  
I forget

[MATSUDA]  
But that's nineteen years

[MUKURO]  
What a lovely cure!  
It's a medical miracle!  
With a mind so pure!  
That she doesn't know anything!

[MATSUDA]  
It's for the best, I'm sure  
maybe memories should die 

[MUKURO]  
Why?

[MATSUDA]  
They should die 

[MUKURO]  
They’ll die

[RYOKO]  
I try...

[ALL]  
Sing a song of forgetting  
A song of the way things were not  
Sing of what's lost to you  
Of times that you never knew

[MATSUDA, RYOKO, & MUKURO]  
Sing of not remembering when  
Of memories that go unremembered and then

[MATSUDA]  
Sing a song of forgetting

[MUKURO]  
Sing a song of forgetting

[RYOKO]  
Sing a song of forgetting...

[MATSUDA, RYOKO, & MUKURO]  
Again

* * *

gp: TASK FAILED SUCCESSFULLY! 


	4. aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a dumb idea if you think about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/t8GnpG_bE88

gp: but you know the way i see it, its a dumb idea 

soulbound: oh? and why would that be?

gp; she may be sinless as she no longer remembers the misdoings she gave but that dosent mean they didn't happen just because she dosent remember anything dosent mean shes ok now the things she did still happened and are hurting people and the only way for her to truly be free from depravity is to embrace and except the sins she did and admit to her guilt and try to move on that's the only way she will truly be redeemed even the ghost depravity knows this as he stares on not being able to do anything since she cant remember, but her sins will come back to haunt her, its only a matter of time

* * *

[DEPRAVITY]  
They've managed to get rid of me  
Returned me to the grave  
ECT, electric chair  
We shock who we can't save

They've cleared you of my memory  
And many more as well  
You may have wanted some of them  
But who can ever tell

Your brainwaves are more regular  
The chemistry more pure  
The headaches and the nausea will pass  
And you'll endure

Your despair is gone forever though  
Of that the doctor's sure  
The memories will wane, the aftershocks remain  
You wonder which is worse, the symptom or the cure

They've managed to get rid of me  
I'm gone without a trace  
But sear the soul and leave a scar  
No treatment can erase

They've cut away the cancer  
But forgot to fill the hole  
They moved me from your memory  
I'm still there in your soul

Your life goes back to normal now  
Or so they all believe  
Your heart is in your chest again  
Not hanging from your sleeve

They've driven out the demons  
And they've earned you this reprieve  
The memories are gone, the aftershocks live on  
But with nothing to remember is there nothing left to grieve?

[RYOKO]  
With nothing to remember…


	5. dancing through life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the muse returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/gHyzr72pIJw

gp: and so time passed

soulbound: how long? 

gp: id say... a little over 6 months 

soulbound: 6 months!?.... I'm impressed 

gp: you really thought they'd relapse so soon!?   
look they may be messed up but they weren't born evil

soulbound: well they said otherwise

gp: duh! its easier for people to hate you when you just say you where born that way shed get less despair if people understood her life story  
BUT THATS NOT THE POINT!

soulbound: it also makes it more disturbing for people that simp her anyway

gp: true 

**gp and soulbound both look at you judgmentally**

gp: so time flew by and things where starting to get interesting especially when everyone's favorite muse makes a return

* * *

 _  
i guess i should start with why I'm here... the way i recall i think it was about 2 years ag_ _o i had recently finished up a quest i had with my pal hoto though my informant walker wolf crossed a line so i was looking for a world to send him to where he could look up info... you do know about the multiverse yes? that's how i know about danganronpa and other worlds i live in one i made myself i have a profession that requires i travel to many after all and when searching youtubia for a world to ad i saw danganronpa not that i was head in for it but it looked interesting and the bear looked cool not to mention of a lets player i liked was playing it it must be good so i sent walker in to see if it was worth it, needless to say yes its awesome i wanted that bear to he'd make a great adoptive son for some friends of mine hahaha so the first time hearing the story walker was telling me all about it and that's when i first saw her the villain of that universe junko enoshima... eh I've seen better just another cruel human kinda annoying so i didn't think much of them despite the twinge in my heart when she died my basic villain empathy but then, but then... but then... would it be bad of me to tell that i don't exactly know what happened? it could have been a story i read or a scene from the world but i was suddenly filled with hate, lots of hate i was filled with the brim of hate for her i don't remember why but oh it would have given me great satisfaction to just snap her neck of squeeze her head to blood juice or make a universe filled with her then destroy that universe in a eye blink i don't know why but i hated her with all my heart though the twinge remained when witnessing her death again like, (though i did gain a admiration for makoto such a baby boi truly a man i wish i could be) despite the way she puts herself there was something more and while curiosity killed that cat it cant kill a dragon so i hired walker again to specifically study her despite his current work on the v3 case and might i saw it was interesting all the info i got from her it seemed despite what the creator said she was much more complex poor- NO gosh darn my empathy for villains but i continued my research for the itch in my brain like i knew more then i let on still stayed especially hearing analyses video's and they all made me wonder what happened to her?  
then i found out as if a locked part of my brain awaked witch was fair i did have many skills but now i knew what i had to do as i packed my things and opened a portal cause there was more to that despair woman then she let on and it was my job as king to unleash it , though it wouldn't hurt to have some fun to along the way!  
man I'm bad at writing _

* * *

_and so i jumped in the portal and fell on the ground i looked up at the sky there i was danganronpa if I'm correct on the time dr zero should be happening how fun a perfect time to start my plan but then i look at myself im shorter with more beard and head hair... i'm human_

"IM HIDEIOUS!"  
"actually i think i'm quite handsome BUT STILL"

_there didn't seem to be to many people around at the moment but note to me that i should try to stop talking to myself out loud as humans find it weird, i wonder when the friends i invited will come over eh well i better walk around and get my footing_

_as i was walking i saw her... mukuro...  
don't you say it  
i wanna say it  
don't you say it!  
i'm gonna say it  
DONT  
Ikusaba, the 16th Student, lying hidden somewhere in this school… the one they call the Ultimate Despair, Watch out for her  
....  
HAHAHAHAHAH  
it never gets old man but i digress i like mukuro from my studies i confirm shes a sweetie girl who deserves all the head pats   
poor baby just another victim to the cause, well at least in another universe they can be happy  
not this one though... maybe i can talk to them?  
oh but what would i say  
something great something impactful   
ou! how about_

**and so siramay leaned across the bench and** **s** **aid**

siramay: you look like someone who would like music by shakira

_said the Voice out of no where sitting right across on the bench though mukuro never recalled them being there they where a man with black neck length hair and brown eyes with a distinct black tail coat as his face looked like it was holding back a array of emotions_

“Huh?” Her peaceful sky gazing was broken once she heard a voice, she looks down from the sky to see a man across the bench. She stares at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, before talking. “Can I help you?” Her response was simple, but it told a lot. She didn’t like being rude to others, and she’d genuinely want to help anyone in need. She doesn’t tell people her ultimate often, in fear that it will scare them off.

  
"Now that" siramay says pointing  
"Is a good question can you help me well that would be easy if there was anything I needed help with at the moment and while I have a list of complexual dreams I don't have use for then at the moment but don't worry because just you existing has already helped me enough" siramay says holding his hand to his heart and smiling the biggest closed smile  
"But if I could help you that's also nice"

She squinted, she had no real reason not to trust Siramay, she was just suspicious. It was normal for Mukuro to be suspicious of people, but she tries her best to see the good in people, so she wanted to start some small talk. “What’s your name?” She gave of a friendly smile, to try to not sound suspicious.

 _siramay looks at her and smiles_  
Ahahah well my friend it is a pleasure to be introduced for I am  
 **dramatic pose**  
 **dramatic pose**  
 **dramatic pose**  
SIRAMAY DRAKOS THE ULTIMATE PLAYWRIGHT!!!  
YEAAAAAHAHAJAH...   
_... then he goes back to standing normally with a blank pose then smiles_  
 _And you?_

“I’m Mukuro Ikusaba.” She hesitates to tell her ultimate she didn’t want to scare him off, but maybe it would help her, in some way, she should be honest after all. “I’m the ultimate soldier.” She smiles a little bit more. “It’s nice to meet you.”

siramay smiles openly "woooow so cool! A soldier you must be very good at that I've met a few soldiers in my life or maybe they where just people of a warrior like society... but needless to say I say your a very cool bro respect respect" siramay nods each time he says respect

She smiles, this was probably one of the only times nobody saw her talent as ‘odd’ or ‘suspicious’ so she was happy someone didn’t say that for once. “You’re talent is really cool too, I wasn’t the best when it came to being creative.”

"Daaaww thanks I tell yeah it can be hard especially for my more musical works but oh they are my favorite and so worth it when I finish especially all the other things to come with my job besides writing like preforming and viewing oh I tell yah nothing's more satisfying then seeing the reactions on people who are watching my shows, aw but it's ok if your not creative that's why you have other great talents like crushing someone's skull in between your thighs! HAHAHAHAHAH... that last part was a joke not saying you have but I'd be impressed if you did!"

"so what are you doing here anyway..." she asked 

siramay: ah! well i guess a multi-multo-tatoto multitudinous! amount of reasons really the short i'm waiting up for some buddy's of mine, the long... well that be harder to explain... needless to say i got a grand plan

mukuro: oh?

siramay: yeah! the long game to put it simply

**mukuro looks at him questioningly**

siramay: yeah! cause the end is near! so basically WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!  
 **siramay then starts jumping around happily**  
we're gonna die  
we're gonna die  
we're gonna die  
 **then he stops and rolls on the floor miserably**  
we're gonna die  
we're gonna die  
we're gonna die!  
 **then he stops and pops back up  
** but that's ok you know why?

mukuro: _mukuro was semi bewildered but continued down this path she had dealt with far stranger after all_  
why?

siramay: because that's life! bad things happen and that's ok you gotta make the most of it witch sounds silly but i mean if I'm gonna die i wanna die happy you know?  
like for example look at all those smart brainy people who are all like  
 **he attempts to do a smart sounding accent that is equally done with life**  
Fittonesuguramu pēsātesuto wa ta dankai no yū sanso nōryoku tesutodeari, keizoku suru ni tsurete shidaini kon'nan ni narimasu. 20 Mētoru no pēsumēkā no tesuto wa 30-byō de hajimarimasu. Saisho ni narande kudasai. Sōkō sokudo wa yukkuri to hajimarimasuga, kono shingō o kiita nochi wa maifun hayaku narimasu. Ding kono Oto ga kikoeru tabi ni, 1-shū o kanryō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Chō chokusen de hashiru koto o wasurenaide kudasai, soshite, dekiru dake nagaku hashitte kudasai. Saundo no mae ni 2-kai-me no rappu o kanryō dekinakatta baai, tesuto wa shūryō shimasu. Tesuto wa start to iu tango kara hajimarimasu. Anata no māku de, junbi o shi nasai, Din  
and there all like "i know everything and thus have found no meaning in life and am depressed"

mukuro: yeah...

siramay: **Siramay points at her** WELL CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY YOU ARNT THEM

mukuro: why?

siramay: well if there's anything i learned from my travels... as a playwright its that the thing is, with knowledge comes sorrow which leads to more knowledge... SO FORGET ABOUT THAT HAVE SOME COOKIES!!! Hahahahaha   
cause the way i see it

[SIRAMAY]  
The trouble with life is  
It'll always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've lived it long enough to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life":

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life!

ah theres one now!

tiga tiga tiggaaaaa

**siramay runs up and hugs a man in a maroon robe**

siramay: I'm so glad you could make it! man when's the last time you came on a quest with me feels like forever great that we can hang out again

tiga: well how could i say no when you personally invited me to... this

siramay: i know isn't it cool!

tiga: so whats your plan for this 

siramay: well I'm gonna live out here for a while and when i can i'll... do... you know, what i do best, magic and musical numbers

tiga: that's not a plan

siramay: don't worry it will all work out in the end!

tiga: that dosent mean you can just walk by disaster

**but then another man in a grey jumpsuit with a head indentation ran into siramay**

mike: I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD

Siramay: all the way from aftown? man!

mike: ahhhaha ROBOT BEARS SIRAMAY! THATS MY THING

siramay: well technically with reality verse time measurements this world is 4 years older then yours so its fair game actually

mike: but i neeeeeeddd it

siramay: don't worry buddy we'll get it too! speaking of...  
 **siramay walks in the shadows and pulls out a man with sideburns and a trench coat**  
walker!

walker: dah! siramay i though you said you wouldn't be in this world till later!

siramay: it is! i did whats called a pro gamer move and t i m e t r a v l e d by the way you did great work on the walker wolf files if you could divert your attention to a certain des-bear obsessed wing nut that be great

walker: but i thought you hated her?

siramay: i do! but shes so interesting i cant help but want to split her head open and ingest her brain juicesess, like a strong feeling in my gulix that tells me a must care!  
so your gonna give me a reason to  
but for now respect is ok

**then a tall black haired man with a cast on one arm walked up**

hoto: another anime world?

siramay: woah! i knew you still had one more foot to grow your huge!

hoto: cant take over lands with skinny stick arms

siramay: well you can but you shouldn't... hahahahhhaHHAHAHAHAHAHHA

hoto: whats so funny!?

siramay: your arm! the universe put it in a cast 

hoto: oh? heh that is kinda funny, i can still crush your skull though

siramay: ah even with your character development you still act like a tough guy   
But i tell yah i tell yah i tell yah good this world has your favorite thing

hoto: what?

siramay: darknesss

hoto: nice

siramay: and plus!  
theres a girl here that looks exactly like your girlfriend

hoto: really?!

siramay:

hoto: sweet

siramay: but that should be enough for now i was talking to someone 

mike: ouu is it the one

siramay: no but there special in there own right   
maybe i can invite them to hang out!

tiga: I'm not so sure with there relations seems dangerous 

siramay: its my villain party i get to decide who to invite!  
oh but i left her waiting long enough you guys just enjoy the place  
oh and don't kill anyone important!

**siramay runs back to mukuro**

hey! sorry if i kept yah waiting but i guess you can consider it my friends first time here!  
needless to say i have plans to ease them in

mukuro: what plans?

siramay: A GRAND CELIBRATION! and all my pals are invited   
ou! maybe you can come

mukuro: oh no! besides i have important things to do for someone anyway...

siramay: aw come on buddy if you never live a life for yourself have you lived a life at all?

Come on - follow me  
You'll be happy to be there:

[ALL]  
Dancing through life  
Down at danganronpa

[SIRAMAY]  
If only because romp  
Is what we come to:

[ALL]  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life

[SIRAMAY]  
So keep dancing through:

siramay: ah truly a wonderous day   
What a night What a crowd  
Makes you glad Makes you proud  
All the crême de la crême  
Watching us  
And watching them!   
And all our fears are in the past!  
Six months!  
Of relief Of delight  
Of Elysian peace  
And we can breathe at last!   
No more notes! No more ghost  
Here's a health Here's a toast  
To a prosperous year To the new chandelier  
And may our splendor never fade!   
Six months!   
What a joy! What a change  
What a blessed release

oh depravity

tiga: so are you really up for it i know how you can get during gore 

siramay: well i

walker: so about the lore i have a lot to go over and i just want to make sure you understand all of it

siramay: that's fair i

mike: WHERE ARE THE ROBOT BEARS

siramay: dah!

hoto: WHHHEEERRREE IS THE GIIIIIRRRLLLLL  
 **throws table**

**siramay falls on ground**

siramay: nar I'm dead, I'm dead, don't talk to me i'm dead

**then a arm of a tall skinny man holding a bowl with a pink substances in it comes out**

ridley: bone marrow stew?

siramay: ... its pink

ridley: ah yes well the blood here is pink   
im sure you yourself knew but it was something i just learned   
but it should still taste good 

**siramay took a lick then smiled**

siramay: heheh hahhahah HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
ITS SWEET!  
THE BLOOD IS SWEET THIS IS AMAZING   
LET US ALL HAVE A FEAST TO THE AMAZING LIFES WE HAVE NO MATTER WHAT THE FUTURE HAS INSTORED

all: YEAAAHH

**and so as many more people gathered a grand celebration was in full swing**

siramay: _you know after all this i should really start looking for that girl... but for now_  
hey mis-crow you enjoying yourself?

mukuro: ... 

siramay: yeah i thought not you didn't really strike me as a big event person   
but if it means anything its your presence that makes this moment for me 

mukuro: really?

siramay: yes! so for just one moment enjoy life with me  
AND DANCE

[ALL]  
Dancing through life  
Down at danganronpa   
If only because romp  
Is what we come to!  
And the strange thing:  
Your life could end up changing  
While you're dancing  
Through!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little but of masqurade in there too  
> https://youtu.be/lOUYinmyozE


	6. villains vill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a muse and a amnesiac talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/PgTOEp57QJ4

_and so it begins... the hunt_   
_da da da da dadadadadada_   
_wait that's rude it implies i want to hurt her or something_   
_take 2!_   
_and so it begins the stalk  
da da da da da dadadadadda  
not that stalking's also rude but it cant be that rude if a million other people do it_

siramay: aint that right Conroy? 

Conroy: i mean i just got into the series so I'm not so sure 

siramay: exactly  
 **throws Conroy across the school**  
for this is a mission i must do.... (pause for dramatic effect) _alone_

 _...man I'm b- no tired... ugh completely ruined the word she did just like my old friend blackhat except he wasn't my friend HE WAS MY ENEMY AND NOTHING BROUGHT ME MORE SATISFACTION THEN SEEING HIM FALL AT MY HAND, he was the worst thinking just because he was all powerful he could treat people however he want and flaunts the multiverse like he owned the place he completely ruined formal wear for me ugh i hate him just as much as i hate junko.... actually who do i hate more... hmmm both sick twisted monsters who hurt people ones a old eldritch being while the others a teenage girl so... but then again she dosent imprude on my territory, not that she knows it and she also hurts the people she cares about! but black hat hurts the people I CARE ABOUT AND HE INSULTS THEM BY SAYING THEY ARNT WORTH IT AT LEAST WITH JUNKO I CAN HAVE THE BACK HANDED COFMRTH THAT HER PAIN IS A COMPLAMENT!!!..... yeah black hat sucks more that guys just cruel_  
 _not that i would ever take suffering as a complement, except mike he's a masochist_  
 _these convos are so interesting i cant help but get into a one sided conversation with myself right me?_  
 _yes but we need to focus on the task at hand stop getting_ _distracted_  
 _i cant help myself! they say things that just cant help but make me think_  
 _like right now?_  
 _dah! yes back to work! ...poor buddy... they definitely have something but what i wonder_  
 _not like we can find out are brains to reprised to seek said info and even so rants might get mad due to the stigma of mental illness_  
 _witch is torus poo me! there are plenty of good people here who also have illness that aren't doing bad things humans are just stupid that they take one bad egg and make it the poster boy for all eggs, so I'll just sit here and think on what they have and when i find out I'll keep the answer for myself!_  
 _after all its not like anyone here will properly use that information to help her_  
 _only us!_  
 _yeah..._  
 _the next scene_  
 _as i continue to watch i just cant help but find Mr. mat stupid_  
 _what dose he think he'll accomplish by staying here and trying to press the bumps on the carpet? its dumb like someone fighting a zombie only for his arm to get infected you cut it off only to continue fighting the zombie! you need to get out of there and seek more treatment but nooo he dose the bear minimum and thinks getting rid of the outside problem helps BAH_  
 _but we shouldn't be to hard on him he is blinded after all_  
 _ah yes blinded and by the worst thing of all BLINDED BY LOVE! TRUELY A TRAGEDY!_  
 _also whos idea was it to have the guy whos dating the suspect interrogate said suspect?_  
 _well i don't know about japan law but most places have laws against that_  
 _truly blinded, or maybe just insane..._  
 _the next scene_  
 _ugh i cant introduce myself when there people are around it could ruin the whole plan!_  
 _the little plan i do have..._  
 _but never the less i need to talk to her... alone_  
 _oouu steamy_  
 _disgusting!  
....  
_ _!jfew3fnheiuq ALONE NOWS THE TIME_  
 _OH MY HEART_  
 _BUT IS IT THE TIME!_  
 _OH IF ALL COULD SEE THE GRAND ULTIMATE KING BEING SUCH A NERVOUS RECK_  
 _It blow there mind!_  
 _being so nervous to talk to a teenage girl_  
 _and its not even for love sigh maybe one day I'll find the one_  
 _BUT FOR NOW I GOTTA DO THIS_  
 _ok play it cool, your a stranger to them but if we play are cards right this could work_  
 _yes yes yes yes all her note books are stolen i can work this out i can do this I'm SIRAMAY after all... what do i say_  
 _show time_

siramay: HELLO!   
_i screamed out to her as she was walking but came to a stop at my loud booming voice... very loud i really should control my volume but I'm so existed and scared  
course i couldn't stop now i need to keep it going so i run up and eagerly shake her hand oh the look on her face is classic  
_man buddy its so good to see yah again oh man its been so long i thought id never see you again how's life it treating you well? 

ryoko: uuuhhhh

siramay: _ahhahaha ah yes look at all that confusion on her face its beautiful! oh but i gotta play my cards right she still smart with mind read-y powers but i have a advantage not only is she forgetful but im magic the one thing she can never predict so I'll have a advantage but I'm also a playwright so a act is a ease its less about tricking her but more tricking myself  
_ whaaaa you don't remember me buddy? OOOHHH THE TRAGEDY actually its not surprising i may be a bit forgetful myself but you blow me out of the park!  
then again mine is just cause I'm stupid you have brain issues  
but then again dosent everyone have brain issues when it comes to the grand scheme of life...  
awe come on buddy just check out your old booky woos you'll find my info   
id say the new ones but its been so long since I've seen you i just didn't got the time and i know your are long writer so i doubt anything's on me there 

ryoko: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH

Siramay: no! don't tell me DID YOU LOSE THEM, ARE THEY STOLEN? DID THEY BURN IN THE GRAND FIRE OF THE UNIVERESE   
oh this is truly a tragedy IM YOUR BESSSSTTTT FREEEEIIINNNNNNNNDDDD   
**then siramay speaks in a exaggerated sadness jumps on to her holding on sadly as she struggles to keep balance**  
at least i like to believe in your friend who knows what your opinions are of me in that book of yours but while i was second to mr mat i hope you have some heart memory of me we did so much together after all 

ryoko: heart memory?

siramay: yeah heart memory, for while the mind will forget the heart will always remember the feelings we shared

ryoko: that's... kinda cheesy 

siramay: oh but its true and even then the cheese is beautiful! in fact I'll make your heart remember   
ooh! like that one time we where walking in the forest near your old home, the sun was setting making the sky a beautiful orange, not that we could see the sunset with all the trees in the way. but then you pointed at a tree ran up and was like "lets get a better view" so we did! we climbed and climbed and climbed till we reached the top above all the sea of trees id say we where over 40 feet above the ground as we saw the sun setting i gotta say it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... but then as i look in your direction i don't see you, where'd you go? but then i look down, your falling falling falling them THUMP you said the branch broke not that i recall seeing a broken branch but what do i know I'm not good with the little details but you where hurt! your arm was broken to but i carried yah all the way back to make sure you where ok just saying "there there buddy, its gonna be ok, i got your back, you're gonna be ok" ...  
 _man i didn't even witness that memory myself and i still feel emotionally attached_

_as she began thinking on all of this though the man was very odd all that he was saying felt true to her that part of her wanted to trust him  
so she did_

ryoko: who are you again anyway?

siramay: oh nonononon i cant just say it! it will lose all the worth of the friendship we built! if I'm gonna tell you my name i want it to be earned on the grounds of true friendship! of all the memory's of thick and thin! and i don't trust that book either for all i know you could lose it to!  
but i have a alternative!

**i say as i pull out a paper and pencil and write down all the basics  
then i hand it to her**

siramay: there that's all yah need to know about me till you get your memory's again all my basic info there's even a picture of me!

**there is in fact not a picture of him but a picture of a dragon**

ryoko: that's... a picture of a dragon

siramay: like i said me!  
but like i say on the paper until you earn my name you can call me "the muse" why?  
i don't know...  
but its fun! OH BUT LOOK AT THE TIME keep that paper safe in your pocket, and when depravity fills your mind again destroy it  
actually I'll do that myself BUT OH YOU HAVE NO TIME GO FIND YOUR BOOKY WOOKYS!   
...  
also... I'm sorry for what will happen  
...  
but anyway! I'll see yah around buddy bbyyyyyyyyeeeeeee  
  


_and so the muse walked off as all that ryoko had to remember that conversation was the paper in her hand with a drawing of a dragon and a few choice words  
the muse! over 6'11 with shoulder length black hair brown eyes and a circle beard a distinctive black tail coat and a fluctuating voice but don't worry buddy I'm your friend! and if you ever need anything i got your back just say the word put this in your pocket and don't show anyone, also mr mat will deny my existence are rivalry's like that, good luck with your mission! weirdo _

_and put into her suits pocket it was.... what was she doing again OH YES_

* * *

siramay: MISSION ACOMPLISHED   
SHHHIIGGHH why must life be so difficult... whelp time to see what life throws at her  
back to the watching and waiting...  
 _next scene  
what the heck does a "weak sense of presence" even mean? sounds fake_  
 _oh its real..._  
 _well of Couse that boy has a weak one he's not a anime protagonist_  
 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
... no wonder the creator said they hate you  
... MAN  
i don't know what j says mukuro's a great actor i could barley tell in fact i felt almost disgusted be her preformence! thats how realistic it was  
_YOUR DOING A GREAT JOB SWEETIE!  
 **then i give a wolf whistle**  
 _only fair for a wolf, not that she can hear me but still  
_ _... mukuro would look good in a sweater  
i should give her one!  
yeah a nice dark grey sweater  
ah dark greys my favorite color  
i couldn't though i would overstimulate her with affection she might-_  
 _well its true but still!_  
 _ah just like the dream i had about her_  
 _honestly we should all drink respect mukuro juice she is a precious baby who deserves all the love and head pats  
_ hehe for they will do as they do do and there's no doing anything abooo ow oOOot it  
...  
 **as they talk i pull out some of my favorite spicy chips to snack on and wash it down with some lemonade**  
 _grooming her how evil..._  
 _would grooming be the right term?_  
 _i mean its mostly for bad men boing mean things to small people but it can also mean to prepare someone for something so i think it fits_  
 _but needless to say all this stress isn't good for her mind_  
 _not that there's anything to be done about it_  
 _but still sad!  
huh? oh! i forgot she forgets silly me!   
wait no I'm misunderstanding the situation gosh darn it i need to focus more!  
next scene  
yeah shes a weirdo  
but then again I'm a weirdo to  
but there's no rule saying a weirdo cant judge another weirdo!  
as far as i know...  
oh boy there playing this squid like a darn fiddle!  
squiddle!   
wait no i see him as a octopus   
but octopusle dosent sound as funny...  
aw  
nar all this smart brain battle stuff is confusing for my head, this is why i like magic then i don't have to worry on the stressful stuff and can think on far more important things  
like did matsuda give ryoko ECT? it make sense if he where to assume from the info he gathered but i think he relies on ECT far to much some therapy and medication to add in wouldn't hurt   
but its not like anyone can be honest with the therapist and i don't think he trust her with medication anymore   
so annoying   
ugh know it all's  
i hate know it all's just having to face one makes me wanna explode   
HAHAHAHAHA if anyone has precognition its me.... aw and its saddening to  
not knowing the stuff no no if anything i like the sense of power it gives me  
i hate surprises if i can know anything before hand i will so its quite nice i think i couldn't understand why some people could hate such knowledge   
basic human structure i guess since humans always desire to desire and to even get surprisal from said desire, really stupid if you ask me   
but in a way i guess i could see it after all there's something satisfactory about watching a movie you like that just happened to be on tv then just looking it up on demand or something   
or the difference from a millionaire buying a house and another man putting hard work into building a house  
that's why even with all my power i gotta work hard to make sure it all works out! cause even though i have the skill to just blink everyone's problems away it would be such a drastic change the foundation of the universe couldn't cope and the grand creator could punish me for such heavy tampering that everyone else would suffer  
besides the long games fun to... even if this part of the story has the same ending, and that's why I'm sad, cause they have to suffer and i cant do anything about it  
well at least it will all work out in the end  
where were we?  
next scene  
another reason to hold back my magic that much more  
magic dosent exist in this universe!   
so the skills i can use need to have valid reasons for being used and cant be shown willy nilly  
the foundation can crumble that much more  
in short this universe i worked so hard to precure for this occasion would explode   
what a waste of time that be to destroy a world unintentionally when so many where destroyed intentionally   
but i digress  
i should really shut up i feel like readers are annoyed by my babbling since not much is happening story wise  
you aren't annoyed are you?  
well not my fault i need to find the right moments to talk to her!   
and most people lack of reading dr zero and just knowing the main twist dosent help either  
an amazing twist though! a twist that lead to a thought that lead to a study that lead to a song that lead to a dream that lead me here!  
i should thank her later   
next scene  
is it fair to hate someone for doing something even when its very likely you'd do the same thing?  
well no but here we are! me filled with the brim of hate  
yet a underlying empathy that cant be snuffed out   
UGH WHY MUST MY FEELINGS BE SO AMBIVALENT   
I'll need to find a way to balance it out   
put all my love into truly helping her soul  
but all my hate into giving her her just deserts!   
mmm deserts  
I'm thinking banana split  
some nice vanilla ice cream with bananas and chocolate sauce and whipy cream!   
yummy, though the problem is making sure she feels the correct emotions when the justice comes  
but that can also be solved with the waiting game  
after all it will get old and she'll lose enjoyment, its only a mater of time   
next scene_

* * *

gp: WAIT before we continue i just need to point something out

soulbound: what?

gp: THAT!

ok so rj is tied up and reveals what she saw last night but matsuda is gaslighting her into ignoring it and rj being hopelessly in love says ok on one condition

* * *

ryoko: In that case… always be by my side, Matsuda. If you do… I can give away my memories…

_Matsuda stayed quiet for a while under the bed. I waited, motionless. I waited until he gave me an answer. Then, he_   
_finally did._

matsuda: Right now… that‘s impossible.

_But, it was the exact opposite of what I hoped for. I was dumbfounded, and could only return an absent-minded question of my own._

ryoko: If not now… then when would it be possible?‖

matsuda: ……I don‘t know.

ryoko: Y…You… don‘t know?

matsuda: Anyway, it‘s impossible right now. I can‘t be with you. There are other things I must do.

_Things he must do? I guess, that must be…_

ryoko: …I see. The most important thing to you is your research… Which means, no matter how much I choose you, you will not choose me back.

_All I could do now was grudgingly whisper those words of resentment._

matsuda: No, that‘s not it. I –

_It seemed Matsuda was about to say something, but he held his tongue at the last minute. He sank into silence, and said nothing more. It doesn‘t matter how much I wait, he is never going to say the words I yearn for._

ryoko: In that case… at least cure me…

_My head felt hot, and my view of the ceiling got blurry. My face was probably covered in tears. Snot was probably gushing out of my nose. But, I couldn‘t stop the stream of emotions flowing out of me anymore._

And if you can‘t cure me, at least make me forget about you too!

_My screams were now mixed with sobbing, as I let everything out at once._

It hurts too much that you‘re the only thing I can remember! I‘d rather not remember anything at all!

_The rope dug deeper into my body as I raged and loudly scraped my skin. Nevertheless, I couldn‘t even feel the pain and continued to scream._

I‘ve had it! Make me forget! Make me forget about you, Matsuda!

_There was a rustling noise from under the bed. Then, Matsuda rose up and stood by it. He was quiet, and looked down at me sobbing violently. Then, he quietly took a tissue out of his pocket and started wiping my face. (gp: do the right thing you idiot) I gazed at him. Almond eyes carved in the middle of a pale, unhealthy-looking face. Thin, black hair hanging down near the corners of the eyes. Long, feminine eyelashes. A pointed chin. Thin, small lips. Long, white fingers. That was Matsuda. But, his face… his face looked lonely. He looked at me with lonely eyes, and gently wiped the tears and the snot off my face. For some reason, I felt fear washing over my body. Fear stronger than any regret at the words I just said. Matsuda Then, just as I was about to open my mouth again, Matsuda‘s hand stopped moving. He quietly turned aside, and started walking toward his desk. Soon, he disappeared from my field of vision._

ryoko: M…Matsuda…

_I finally managed to speak again, but_

matsuda _(who wouldn't know how to do the right thing even if it was crying in front of his face_ ): …I have an appointment I have to go to.

_I could hear his voice from somewhere outside my field of vision._

I‘ve been entrusted with the treatment of a certain student… I can‘t postpone it.

ryoko: …You‘re going?

matsuda: I‘ll be back soon. We will continue this discussion then.

_Soon, I could hear his footsteps walking away, and then the lonely sound of the door closing._

* * *

gp: WHY YOU PATHETIC LITTLE GVNREJKNAGJERgneujghuigahewurhteua  
YOU KNOW SHE WONT REMEMBER THIS DISCUSSION WHEN YOU GET BACK

like i don't know the full definition but im pretty sure this is abuse

soulbound: ignoring the obvious fact that she is tied up and he tried to gaslight her memories away yes this is abuse 

gp: she was tied up in front of you crying, begging for you to make her forget you cause you never gave her the care she needed but instead of step up like a man or at least do one right thing in you're life YOU JUST LEFT HER   
WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU MOST YOU LEFT  
JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER 

Soulbound: not to mention if he really wanted her not to know what happened he should have just gotten rid of the book  
for pete snake shes tied up so she cant do anything if he destroys the evidence   
but nope gaslighting and emotional abuse 

gp: i should have killed him when i had the chance...  
OU that reminds me of that one time in our past   
Cause junko is crazy and despairy   
She went on a date with matsuda   
to my dismay

* * *

**gabriel bangs head on window**

junko: gabe you're gonna break the window

gabriel: THE WINDOW CAN BE FIXED!  
but my mental state... will not

* * *

But i care about her so i let her go out with him but i made my offer clear **he breaks her heart I break his face** And junko ever the curious masochist after her lovely date went to me crying saying how he broke her heart So i being the loving and protective surrogate father i am grabbed a shotgun and was on the hunt for matsuda meat

* * *

Junko: where'd you get a shot gun?

Gabriel: **running**   
I'm from the southern states where wouldn't i!?

* * *

Needless to say after a full night of hunting i was about to blow up matsudas brains point blank when junko came and "saved the day" (to matsuda it just seemed like I went crazy-er and just made him hate me more) though after all that was settled and i took rj home she told me what actually happened and how she was faking to see how id react

soulbound: and how did that make you feel?

gp: well i wasn't mad cause matsuda already hates me so nothing changed and he's still alive junko's still happy and I did enjoy chasing after matsuda with a shot gun so over all i was happy so we laughed it off

ah good times...

anyway back with the story

* * *

walker: man last night was insane i saw everything i didn't you?

siramay: of course where do you think i was

walker: anywhere but here my friend anywhere but here

siramay: so any new info on are despair woman?

walker: a bit but not enough to make a whole scene about   
but what i can make a scene about are those murders now that be something

siramay: don't! this universe is already on high stress it dosent need more

walker: but i have to tell people i know to much

siramay: don't tell anyone! got it?

walker: riiigghht

[WALKER WOLF]  
Second ronpa murder! Murder! comity member killed on the steps o' hopes peak academy!

[HOTO]  
Look at this, another murder,  
Just like the other murder!  
That's poor comity member - dead!

[RIDLEY]  
this week the ultimate copped it!  
The bloke what done it hopped it!

[TIGA]  
That feller must be off er 'ead! 

[HOTO]  
That's two in the last four days-  
This killer has fancy ways!  
To kill outside of hope's  
Requires a lotta balls!

she hates the upper class!  
they must be on 'is ass!  
Who could he be?  
  
[SIRAMAY]  
Don't look at me!

[VARIOUS GOSSIP LADIES]  
What a shame! - Dear comity member!  
Hear there's a lot of gossip!  
Although it didn't come from me!

Of course not! No! - Of course not!  
What about that poor old ultimates?  
That dreadful dirt they dish up!  
Do you think it's true?  
It well could be!  
Imagine!  
Fancy!  
Really!

I say that it goes to show  
Some people we think we know  
Aren't all they might appear!  
How right you are my dear!  
  
[ALL]  
It's such a shocking thing!  
But awfully interesting!  
Who could it be?  
Well, now - Let's see!  
  
Murder, Murder -  
Doin' folks in  
Murder, Murder  
Is the worst sin!  
Murder, Murder  
Has me screaming'  
"Bloody Murder  
In the night!

"Murder, Murder  
Makes me blood thin!  
Murder, Murder  
Makes me 'ead spin!  
Murder, Murder  
Starts me drinking'.  
Bloody Murder  
In the night!

[VARIOUS GOSSIP LADIES]  
Hopes peak has a killer on the loose!  
Or a gang!  
Either way - let 'em hang!

[ULTIMATE]  
Gotta get 'is head inside a noose!  
Right away!  
The police are no use!

Maybe er nerve will fail em!  
They've gotta try to nail em!  
They've gotta trail an' jail them now!  
Murder!  
No matter who we're blaming',  
Till they put wot's-'is-name in,  
There's gonna be one flaming' row!

[ALL]  
Murder, Murder,  
It's a curse, man!  
Murder, Murder,  
It's perverse, man!  
Murder, Murder,  
Nothing's worse than  
Bloody Murder  
In the night!  
  
siramay: really?

walker: don't pretend you didn't want it you just said no to get the moral high ground  
  
siramay: but still  
 _oh the irony it adds to the current situation_  
 _NAR BUT IT DESTRACTS ME FROM INFO I NEED  
well back to matsuda idiot hours  
honestly if that books such a problem then maybe you should burn it seems like a easier solution  
_haha i don't want to set the world on fire... i just want to start a flame in your heart  
 _and that's why your a idiot mr mat  
.... yeah if I'm measuring my time right i have to do it this scene for everything to smooth saily  
i just need to find the right moment, again_  
 _NOW QUICK  
_ **i grab her when she was on her way back and hold on tightly  
** _man i need to claim down  
_ hahahahaha! see this is the girl i was talking about here my little buddy!   
oh r! sorry i didn't tell yah here are my ultimate friends  
maybe they can be your friends too

mike: we're your ultimate friends!

tiga: he means friends who are also ultimate's 

mike: aw

siramay: aw no mike your also my ultimate friend to but as i was saying say hi to my buddy r guys shes under alota stress  
i feel like you and mike would get along great

mike: HI!

tiga: hello 

hoto: yo

walker: ....

_walker just stared for a bit witch was fair_

siramay: aw but I'm sorry buddy you must be so confused but its me! THE MUSE your friend! i wanted to talk to you sooner but you where so busy busy busy talking talking talking to people i just didn't wanna be rude   
oh yeah just pull the page in your pocket you'll remember

ryoko: OH

siramay: yeah you get it now! so how's life i was worried for you with all that stress going on

ryoko: stress?

siramay: you know the end of the world, all the murder, the sins of your past slowly crawling back inside you as they plan to consume you in a never ending darkness for all the suffering you caused  
and the basics of life of course!

_she had a look of suprisle from what i said but i didn't worry cause she wouldn't remember_

tiga: s-

**death stare**

tiga: muse, she dosent remember any of that i don't think it would cause her as much pain as you think

siramay: but it does! she may not remember but her body does! its putting so much stress and pressure on her brain, that's not healthy!   
if she continues to get all that stress on her she'll pop!  
  
tiga: pop?  
  
siramay: like a cheep mesh ball!  
when you focus all that stress in one corner as it grows and grows then POP and everyone suffers for it  
and i care about you buddy  
 **i say holding her and petting her head... ew**  
so listen when i advice you saying here wont do you any good for your health's sake go somewhere else

ryoko: where

siramay: anywhere but here  
everything's going down hill after all you get it right walker

walker: oh yeah...

**then hoto started playing a guitar**

WALKER WOLF:  
danganronpa

MIKE:  
Uh huh

WALKER WOLF:  
Center of this universe

SIRAMAY:  
Sing it, wolf

WALKER WOLF:  
times are spity, but I know for a fact they're gonna get worse

HOTO:  
I hear that

WALKER WOLF:  
It's a comfort to know  
When you're singing the end of the world blues  
That anywhere else you could possibly go  
After your own world would be  
A pleasure cruise

SIRAMAY:  
Now you're talking!

like for example villains vill!

ryoko: villains vil

siramay: its where i come from i know it sounds bad but its quite chill there oh i know you'd love it   
you could maybe even open a theater! no better way to let out your stress then on the stage i say  
for example...

Well I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle  
And I'm sick of hearing story’s, that I know

And I'm shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle  
All this misery pays no salary, so  
Let's open up a theater in villains vill  
Oh, sunny Villains vill would be nice  
Let's open up a theater in Villains vill  
And leave this to the roaches and bears

OH-OH  
ooooohhh

ALL:  
OoooooHhh-

WALKER WOLF:  
You teach?

SIRAMAY:  
I teach- the proper ways of villainy  
But my students would rather do depravity

WALKER WOLF:  
Youtubeia

ALL:  
Youtubeia!

SIRAMAY:  
You're a sensitive aesthete  
make some delicious concession treats  
You could make the men you sparkle with rhyme  
You could drum a gentle drum  
I could seat guests as they come  
Chatting not about tragedy, but the sublime

Let's open up a theater in Villains vill  
Our labors would reap financial gains

ALL:  
Gains, gains, gains

SIRAMAY:  
We'll open up a theater in Villains vill  
And save from devastation our brains

ALL:  
Save our brains

**as siramay pulls ryoko in and dances with her**

ALL:  
We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away  
Devote ourselves to projects that sell  
We'll open up a theater in Villains vill  
Forget this cold Danganronpa heII  
OH- OH-  
Oooooooh  
OOOOoooHHhhhh

SIRAMAY:  
Do you know the way to Villains vill?  
You know, tumbleweeds... dragon dogs...  
Yeah...

but then again, you wont do that right?  
I'm sorry buddy there's just no way around it  
so lets make a deal!

ryoko: a deal?

siramay: yeah all this stress isn't fair to be dealt with alone so let me help you out yes?  
i have so much free time it be a ease! 

ryoko: really?

siramay: yeah I'm your buddy after all and your mine so its only fair i help you out   
after all if it has nothing to do with yah it shall be a ok 

_and then i saw her thinking as i looked at her slowly urging her to say yes with my eyes_

ryoko: ..ok then

siramay: GREAT ITS A DEAL!

**and so he eagerly shook her hand up and down though while it looked like he was giving his all his face shown he was holding back witch was fair if he used any more strength he'd be slamming her repeatedly on the ground**

siramay: hahah don't worry buddy I'm no demon you didn't sell your soul I'm a dragon so I'm just borrowing it HAHAHAHAH i kid i kid   
but i should get to that helping yes? i must go then some very important stuff is gonna happen BYOOO

_as the muse left and with it the memory sometimes ryoko questioned if it ever happened in the first place_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Rxd77KQGO4Y


	7. lets not talk about anything else but love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siramay insults matsudas love life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/hwWn6IPFTUY

gp: and so the story went on and our muse went to talk to good ol mathew yager 

soulbound: ?

gp: matsuda  
and needless to say he had some.. words to say

* * *

_and so the muse came running towards the man he saw_

siramay: MR MAT MR MAT!  
 **heavy panting**  
geez your hard to come by almost like you don't want to talk

_as matsuda looked tired depressed and done with life, not that it was any different from his regular mood_

matsuda: did you want something

siramay: AH YES!  
...  
what did i want?  
hmmm 

matsuda: ugh i already have to deal with one amnesiac 

siramay: hey I'll have you know I'm not suffering anything I'm just stupid!  
and I'll have you know that ol r's a sweetie despite her issues

_Then matsuda thought out loud_

matuda: not if you knew her like i did...

siramay: whos to say i don't?

matsuda: what? 

siramay: nothing   
what does she have anyway?

matsuda: what

siramay: oh come on we both know that Gatorade amnesia or whatever is just a front  
I'm asking whats it a front for?

_matsuda just glared at him_

siramay: yeah yeah i guess you cant tell me, doctor rules and all...  
its just i cant help but wonder 

matsuda: wonder what?

siramay: Who's crazy? the husband or wife? Who's crazy? to live their whole life Believing that somehow things aren't as bizarre as they are?

Who's crazy, the one who can't cope?  
Or maybe, the one who'll still hope? The one who sees doctors or the one who just deals with the bizarre?

when you where a wild child of mind, And you loved a girl so alive. But now you believe you would settle for one who dosent want to die.

matsuda: oh what do you know

siramay: hey I'm just saying when most people go to ECT its usually a last resort, and it could imply that therapy and medication failed or that she tried to off herself...  
what would you even give a girl like that

matsuda: i bet you would know

siramay: i could imagine!  
something like  
Zoloft and Paxil and Buspar and Xanax, Depakote, Klonopin, Ambien, Prozac,  
Ativan calms me when I see the bills.  
These are a few of my favorite pills!  
oh sorry i was getting all sound of music on yah hahah

_matsuda just looked at him nervously_

siramay: they didn't work though did they? if anything you would argue the side effects made her worse  
after all they MAY CAUSE THE FOLLOWING SIDE EFFECTS, ONE OR MORE:  
Dizziness, drowsiness, sexual dysfunction,  
Headaches and tremors, nightmares and seizures.  
(Diarrhea, constipation, nervous laughter, palpitations,)  
Anxiousness, anger, exhaustion, insomnia, irritability,   
Nausea, vomiting,  
Odd and alarming sexual feelings  
  
OH! AND ONE LAST THING:  
Use may be fatal.  
Use may be fatal.  
Use may be fatal.  
  
so after, another attempt you decided it be best to stop that all together  
witch i guess leads us here don't you think

matsuda: w-what are you trying to say

siramay: I'm trying to say what I've been saying this whole conversation

Who's crazy? the one who's half gone? Or maybe! the one who holds on?  
Remembering when she was younger, and brilliant and bold!  
And you were so young, and so dumb! And now you are old...  
  
And she was wicked and wired.  
The love was simply inspired!  
Now there's no love, she's depressed  
And you, you're just tired, tired! TIRED, TIRED!!  
so Whos crazy!  
The one who's uncured? OR MAYBE! the one who's endured  
The one who has treatment, or the one who just deals with the pain!

because matsuda  
They say love is blind...  
But believe me, love is insane...  
...

_as siramay just glared at matsuda who just had his whole relationship devalued_

matsuda: so your saying...

siramay: that your lucky!

_the tonal shift in the muses voices was jarring after being serious he now speaks lightheartedly_

matsuda: what?

siramay: love is a beautiful thing man and anyone who has it is lucky in my books   
really you don't deserve her  
but as such is love a beautiful yet intricate thing that works on the randomist of impulses   
i wish i could find love you know  
  
 _needless to say this was annoying matsuda very much_

MATSUDA:  
Can't we talk about anything else but love?

SIRAMAY (spoken):  
Love that launched a thousand ships

MATSUDA:  
Please! Let's talk about anything else but love

SIRAMAY (spoken):  
Love that causes war and famine

MATSUDA:  
Can't we speak about real estate?

SIRAMAY (spoken):  
Love of wife

MATSUDA:  
Watergate?

SIRAMAY (spoken):  
Love of children!

MATSUDA:  
Seasonal fluctuations in the prime interest rate?

SIRAMAY (spoken):  
Love of chocolate, you must love chocolate, everybody loves chocolate, say you do, say it

MATSUDA:  
Can't we talk about anything else but

SIRAMAY:  
Love is elation  
Like an oration  
Love speaks to us in tongues  
Natural as teething  
Simple as breathing  
Air in the love-starved lungs  
Love looks at us and sighs

MATSUDA:  
That's all a pack of lies!  
Love is a fiction like an affliction!  
Love is an ancient curse!  
Posing contentment!  
Causing resentment!  
Fulfilment in reverse!  
Love is a dismal thing...

SIRAMAY:  
Mat! Why should we fight, let's sing!  
(spoken)  
And you know the only thing better than singing?

MATSUDA (spoken):  
What?

SIRAMAY (spoken):  
Singing and dancing!  
 **pulls out dancing cane**  
(sung)  
Let's not talk about anything else but love  
Worth repeating  
Let's not talk about anything else but love

MATSUDA (spoken):  
Why?

SIRAMAY:  
Your Life is fleeting (matsuda: wait what-)  
And pleasures come  
Pleasures go  
Love can come and go in one throw  
Let's not talk about anything else but love  
matsuda try’s to talk but siramay interrupts him  
But love  
and again  
But love

MIKE:  
Did I just hear the word love?

SIRAMAY:  
He gets it!

MIKE:  
 **also pulls out dancing cane**  
Let's not talk about anything else but love

MATSUDA:  
Of all the scams I'd ever heard  
Love's the one that's most absurd

MIKE:  
Let's not talk about anything else but love

MATSUDA:  
And look what good is done  
Not for me  
Not my hun

MIKE:  
Be patient  
And soon the way will be clear

SIRAMAY:  
Focus your fear

MIKE:  
And troubles all will disappear

SIRAMAY:  
Let's not talk about anything else but love

MATSUDA:  
It's hard for me to show you see, my mother didn't know you see

SIRAMAY (& MIKE):  
 **dancing around matsuda**  
Let's not talk about anything else but love (Nothing better)

MATSUDA:  
Afraid of a touch, I don't like it so much

SIRAMAY/MIKE:  
Hold on tight  
Say goodnight  
But don't dream of starting a fight  
Let's not talk about anything else but love

(stop)

matsuda: MY GIRLFREIND TRIED TO KILL ME!

siramay and mike: MOOD!!

mike: man your lucky

siramay: that's a keeper right there

(ok contiue)

SIRAMAY/MIKE:  
Since the dawn of man began  
Everyone has had a plan  
From Anchorage to Afghanistan

MIKE (spoken):  
Immortalized by Paul Cezanne

SIRAMAY/MIKE:  
Just like an orangutan  
You've a short attention span  
So we'll do the best we can  
By golly and bipartisan  
Let's not talk about anything old  
Please don't leave us out in the cold  
Let's not talk about anything else but love

ALL:  
But love  
BUT LOVE!

SIRAMAY:   
Aww he’s gone…

WALKER:  
 **holding a body bag**  
Did I just hear the word love?!

SIRAMAY & MIKE:  
WALKER!

WALKER:  
you wont believe what i found out about are despair woman  
but first  
(sung)  
But love but love  
Nothing but love  
Let's not talk about anything else but love!  
Shackalakalakala  
Shackalakalakala

MIKE/SIRAMAY:  
Let's not talk about anything else but love!

WALKER:  
Ha-chacha  
Shall we talk about beating hearts?  
 **pulls out heart from body bag**

MIKE/SIRAMAY:  
Do!

WALKER:  
Body Parts?  
 **pulls out bone from bag**

MIKE/SIRAMAY:  
Ooh!

ALL:  
Practicing the Conjugal arts?  
 **dancing**  
Let's not talk about anything weird  
Grazing chains  
Or

WALKER:  
Shaving my burns!

ALL:  
Let's not talk about anything else but love!

WALKER (spoken):   
The world may be dyeing, but we aren't!

ALL:  
But love!

WALKER (spoken):  
Yea! Give it to me boys!

ALL:  
But love!

YEAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0auFZ5OVjAk


	8. gee ryoko otonashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is junko that bad?  
> study's show yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/piTUFixY4lg

walker: MORE MURDER HAPPEND

siramay: ah reindeer

walker: you know what this means?

siramay: you have my permission

walker: :)

[HOTO]  
Read about the worst two murders!

[RIDLEY]  
Much worse than the first two murders!

[BOTH]  
That makes it murders three and four!

[GOSSIP LADIES]  
They've murdered another member!  
I hear extremely messy!  
And poor old Archie is no more!

[ULTIMATES]  
That's four in the last eight days!  
It's dangan's latest craze!

[GOSSIPS]  
This time he was in Park Lane

[FERARI]  
And he may come back again!

[ALL]  
Until the killer's found  
There's danger all around!  
What can we do?

[ULTIMATES]  
We wish we knew!

[ALL]  
Murder, Murder  
Once there's one done  
Murder, Murder  
Can't be undone!  
Murder, Murder  
Lives in hopes peak!  
Bloody Murder  
In the night!

Siramay: and now i continue waiting for the right moment

* * *

gp: so the story goes on!

soulbound: what happened next? 

gp: well kyoko exist if that means anything

soulbound: not really

gp: fair   
**continues scrolling through danganronpa zero novel**  
... you know i might not like that she cant remember and is basically running away from her problems but, seeing her... acting all silly and not hurting anyone and being genuinely happy, it warms my heart. i wish i could tell her I'm proud

soullbound: maybe you can

gp: ?

soulbound: well a little later now that story

gp: AH YES!  
well it seems rj is having a talk with "junko"   
  


* * *

―Hate me, despise me, fight me… Tear off that shell of yours, and let your true self reveal itself. This is not the time to  
lock yourself inside your own world. Let us give birth to a new you. It may hurt right now, but there‘s no need to worry.  
These are just birth pains. When you overcome them, it would finally be time to say happy birthday to your true self…!‖

* * *

gp: OOoOOooOO~

soulbound: ???

gp: im sorry but the depravity of what was said was so attractive and alluring oh that darkness i cant help but get tingley

soulbound: **punches gp across stage**  
get ahold of yourself man don't you care for her

gp: your right I'm so sorry!   
**gp repeatedly hits himself  
** stop  
likening  
evil  
or at least don't like it when its the people we care about getting hurt

soulbound: but then again with the things shes done and the hate we built, its perfectly understandable that you would enjoy it

gp: then why punch me?

soulbound: cause how can you help someone if you hate them

gp: fair

* * *

I started praying. Dear god, please listen to my prayer. Please drop a meteorite on this girl‘s head right now. If you do, I  
will revere you for the rest of my life, right after Matsuda!

* * *

gp: mood

soulbound: shes a Christian?  
as surprising as that is it makes alot of sense

gp: well im one too so its nice she respects my beliefs  
i was kinda worried about pushing them on her you know

soulbound: you already sold her on your ideals of evil why stop now? 

* * *

gp: OH YEAH "junko" SAID SHE WANTED TO KILL MATTHEW YAGER (good riddance) BUT RYOKO IS SILLY AND LOVES HIM SO SHE WANTS TO STOP HER  
and so she began running and met her old freind

* * *

_as ryoko ran she stoped at a kinda not realy familer voice_

siramay: yo r where's the fire? you look like someone's gonna die

ryoko: i-

siramay: pocket paper

ryoko: OH YEAH MUSE I NEED YOUR HELP

siramay: oh? do explain

_and she did_

ryoko: Sorekara daiichijisekaitaisen to dainijisekaitaisen to yoba reru chīsana koto ga okorimashita, soshite anata wa mojidōri zen sekai ga tatakatte iru toki dake chūritsu ni naru koto ga dekimasu soshite anata wa chōdo watashitachi ga okubyōmonodeari soshite madadarou to omotte Nihon ga shinjuwan o bakugeki shita koto ni kidzukimashita sonogo wa tatakai ni sanka shinaide kudasai, soshite ima anata wa watashitachi ga samui ma ni misenakereba narimasen (kureijīdesuga, dono kuni wa sukoshi kureijīde wa arimasen) watashitachi wa ōkina jū o nuite watashitachi ga imi suru koto o shimesu tame ni korera no sensō no jidai ni nomi kōseida to omoimasu bijinesu… soshite Nihon no bakudan ni mo jasutisurīgu o mezashita Igirisu nado wa iumademonaku, Battoman ya wandāūman no kawarini Igirisu to Roshiadeshitaga, saisho wa shippai shimashitaga, 2-kai-me wa ima dewa subete no mono ni kuwaete tsuyoku natte imasu Iran, Kitachōsen, toransu, gei no kenri de sekiyu ni tsuite nanika ga ari, koronauirusu o wasureru koto wa dekimasenga, sore wa dare no seide mo arimasen (Chūgoku no otoko ga batto o taberu no wa yoi kangaedatta nodesuga, sōiu wakede wa arimasen) zentai no dai shippai ga hajimarimashita) shikashi, watashi wa batto ga dono yō ni ajiwatta no ka kyōmi ga nakatta nodesu ka? Akarui mende wa, Kimu Jon Un wa osoraku shinde ite, ima dewa josei no anime no shujinkō no yō ni mieru kare no imōto/ itoko (kanojo no kuchi ni pan ga haitte iru shashin wa fukuma rete imasen) ga, sore ga yoi ka warui ka wa wakarimasuga, otoko wa 1tsu no yasei no norimonodesu 35 mm no kureijītaun no kyoku o omoidashimasu. FORPEATSNAKETHEREARE KILLER jaiantsu wasupu NOW kureijīdesuga, fnaf no sekyuriti ihan to dokidoki bungei kurabu + ga kotoshi dete kurunode, sore wa subarashī kotodesu. Okoranai gaikō seisaku… mā ddlc wa jissai ni wa amerikahitonanode, anime o mita koto ga nakereba, sekai taisen no okage de insupirēshon o eru koto wa nakattadeshou… mīmu ga itta koto karadesuga, Nihon ga sō shinakatta baai wa watashitachi o bakugeki surunode, watashitachi wa karera o ireru koto o sorehodo osorete inakattadeshou, soshite motto anime ga atta kamo shiremasen! ? Tabun watashi wa tagen ni sunde inai koto o shiranai kamo shiremasen… shikashi, gaikō seisaku ga nakereba watashi wa anata ni kore o subete setsumei suru tame ni koko ni inainode, koreha subete watashi no giron o shiji shimasu watashi wa jissai ni don'na shurui no imēji no yūkōna giron no shōnen o tsukuru koto ga dekimashita konran shita sekai no naka de, danganronpa wa Nihon kara kitanode, gaikō seisaku ga nakereba sonzai shinakattari, gaikō seisaku ga ōkiku natta akui no aru Mekishiko no terebibangu wa dōdeshou ka. Gaikō seisaku no nai kuri suto hitobito wa sore o yomu koto ga dekizu, hoka no mono wa iumademonaku sore kara sekai saikō no ongaku-teki tekiō o tsukurimashita. Dakara daitōryō no chikara kara no gaikō seisaku ni kansha shimasu anata nashide wa yoi fanfikkuna shiryō wa arimasen! JUNKO IS EVIL

siramay: psssssh shes not that bad

ryoko: what?

siramay: well, what i mean is you make her sound like a cold heartless monster who was just born evil from the woomb but shes actualy quite heartful

hoto: ?

siramay: no offense  
what im saying is, sometime when a grand creator gave some not relevent info on her being just a evil conniving blood sucking sucubus siren   
and so all the writers and theorist take it as fact and face value  
  
ryoko: but she is

[SIRAMAY]  
Well you see that’s the thing!  
Yall believe everything you’ve ever heard about her  
So that’s what she gives em!  
Something to believe in

[HOTO]  
Oh yeah!?

[SIRAMAY]  
Huh?

[HOTO]  
Prove it   
Give me one good reason not to put her down like the dog she is!

[SIRAMAY]  
Dear kindly onotashi  
Ya gotta understand  
It’s just her bringin’ upke  
That gets er outta hand  
her mother is a junkie  
her father is a drunk  
Golly Kodaka naturally she dunks

[ALL]  
Gee, Ryoko otonashi, we’re very upset;  
she never had the love that every  
Child oughta get  
she ain’t no delinquent  
shes misunderstood  
Deep down inside her there is good!

[SIRAMAY]  
There is good!

[ALL]  
There is good, there is good  
There is untapped good  
Like inside, the worse of er is good

[HOTO]  
That’s a touchin’ good story

[SIRAMAY]  
Lemme tell it to the world!

[HOTO]  
Just tell it to the Judge!

[SIRAMAY]  
Dear kindly Judge, your Honor  
her parents treat er rough  
With all their marijuana  
They won’t give her a puff  
They didn’t wanna have her  
But somehow she was had  
Leapin’ lizards --that’s what shes so bad!

[TIGA]  
Right!  
Ryoko otonashi, you’re really a square;  
That girl don’t need a judge  
she needs an analysis’s care! (siramay: she is the analysis!)  
It’s just her neurosis that oughta be curbed  
He’s psychologically disturbed

[SIRAMAY]  
shes disturbed!

[ALL]  
shes disturbed, we’re disturbed  
shes the most disturbed  
Like she’s psychologically disturbed

[TIGA]  
Hear ye, Her ye!  
In the opinion of this court  
This child is depraved  
On account she ain’t had a normal home

[SIRAMAY]  
HEY, SHE’S DEPRAVED ON ACCOUNT SHE’S DEPRIVED!

[TIGA]  
So take her to a headshrinker  
You!

[MIKE]  
Who me?

[SIRAMAY]  
Her Daddy beats her Mommy  
Her Mommy clobbers she  
Her Grandpa is a Nazi  
Her Grandma pushes tea  
Her sister wears her outfits  
Her lover is a mess  
Goodness Gracious, she’s in great distress!

[MIKE]  
Yes!  
Ryoko otonashi, she shouldn’t be here  
This girl don’t need a couch, she needs  
A useful career  
Society’s played her a terrible trick  
And sociologically she’s sick!

[SIRAMAY]  
SHE IS SICK!

[ALL]  
She is sick, she is sick  
She is sick sick sick  
Like shes sociologically sick!

[MIKE]  
In my opinion, this child does not need  
To have her head shrunk at all  
Juvenile delinquency is purely a  
Social disease

[SIRAMAY]  
HEY, SHE’S GOT A SOCIAL DISEASE!

[MIKE]  
So take her to a social worker!

[RIDLEY]  
Which way?

[MIKE]  
That way

[SIRAMAY]  
Dear kindly social worker  
They tell er earn some doe  
Like be a soda-jerker  
Which means like be a shmoo  
It’s not she’s anti-social  
She’s only anti-THAT!  
Gloryosky, that’s why she's a wack!

[CONROY]  
Eek!  
Ryoko otonashi, you’ve done it again  
That girl don’t need a job, she needs a  
YEAR IN THE PEN  
It ain’t just a question of misunderstood;  
Deep down inside her, she’s no good!

[SIRAMAY]  
SHE’S NO GOOD!

[ALL]  
She’s no good, she’s no good  
She’s no earthly good  
Like the best of us is no darn good!

[TIGA]  
The trouble is she’s lazy  
 **punches siramay in the face**

[MULANEY]  
The trouble is she drinks  
 **punches siramay in the face**

[WALKER WOLF]  
The trouble is she’s crazy  
 **punches siramay in the face**

[CONROY]  
The trouble is she stinks  
 **punches siramay in the face**

[RIDLEY]  
The trouble is she’s growing  
 **punches siramay in the face**

[MIKE]  
The trouble is she’s grown!  
 **punches siramay in the face**

[ALL]  
Ryoko, she’s got troubles of her own!  
Gee, Ryoko otonashi  
We’re down on our knees

[SIRAMAY]  
Cause no one wants a fella with  
A social disease

[ALL]  
Gee, Ryoko otonashi  
What is she to do?  
Gee, Ryoko otonashi --  
Krup you!

**siramay passes out**

hoto: oh i think we hit him to hard  
you ok muse?

siramay: eeerrr kodaka was punished by the caladrius for giving the gift of hope and despair to man he was banished to the dells of the earth and pecked by canaries  
 **passes out again**

tiga: oh dear well miss otonashi it seems muse wont be available to help you out at the moment but don't worry when you need him most he'll come  
but for now I'm sure you can find someone else

ryoko: but-

walker: GO! before you forget this too!

_and so ryoko was off to her doomed fate_

siramay: I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Rxd77KQGO4Y


	9. top ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back  
> back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/lFfH_OniluA

_and as ryoko was running... that's when i came in, again_

gabriel: man you where always so determined weren't you?   
i always admired that

ryoko: huh?

_ryoko turned to see the strange white haired white coated man who then looked at her in surprise_

gabriel: y-you can see me?  
 _before she could even answer he jumped in her arms yet she felt nothing as he hugged her  
_ YOU CAN SEE MEEEEEEE!  
OH RJ ITS SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN 

ryoko: w-wait i don't even know who you are!  
  
gabriel: YOU DONT KNOW WHO I AM!? IM YOUR FATTHHEERR  
ok technically not your biological one  
But I'm basically your dad 

_ryoko was in a state of shock as a man she just met was saying that he was basically her father_

gabriel: yeah i guess we never made it official, i didn't get to live that long

ryoko: wait live that long! so you-

gabriel: IM A GHOOOSSSSSTTT   
i told yah! i told yah they where real!   
but nooo you where like "ghost aren't real Gabe"   
WELL HERE I AM! living proof   
**he says sticking his head strait through her as she felt a odd sensation**  
well i guess not "living" but you know what i mean your smart like that

ryoko: wait wait! how do i know you aren't just some delusion in my head

gaberiel: always the sceptic rj well I'll have you know I'm using my ghost magic to make sure you remember me see?   
like you'd probably forget this in 3...2..1  
 _but forget she did not_  
TA DAAAA  
 **he said as he did jazz hands**

ryoko: ok, ok this is a lot to take in... so if your a ghost and your real why are you here now?

gabriel: cause your sad scared and lonely!   
you've been thrown in this crazy situation and if everything goes to coin you're gonna get hurt  
i cant leave my basically daughter scared and defenseless like that   
even if you have a spineless sister and a verbally abusive boyfriend  
kodaka knows they aren't help

ryoko: i have a sister!?

gabriel: YOU DONT EVEN REMEMBER THAT!?  
ugh well its not important now  
what is is that I'm willing to help be there for you  
even with how i died

ryoko: what does your death have to do with it

gabriel: good question!  
you know whats annoying i never got a proper ceremony for my death...  
oh i know!

[GABRIEL]  
Now, let’s have the ceremony!

[RYOKO]  
What ceremony?

[GABRIEL]  
Uh, the one where you honor me

[RYOKO]  
You want a ceremony?

[GABRIEL]  
I wanted a monument, but I’ll settle for a ceremony. HONOR ME!

[RYOKO]  
With what?

[GABRIEL]  
The top ten ways for Gabriel Patten to die

[RYOKO]  
You’re misappropriating it

[GABRIEL]  
I think you’ll find I’m apropwjudhwhdbhab-  
You cannot stop this!  
Number 10: I go skydiving without a parachute  
Number 9:  
  
[RYOKO]  
Old age

[GABRIEL]  
Lame, and impossible  
Number 8: abducted by aliens with enormous genitalia  
Seven:

[RYOKO]  
Gabriel eats Mentos with diet coke and explodes

[GABRIEL]  
Now, that's a darn fine way for Gabriel Patten to die  
Six:

[RYOKO]  
he tours the tundra and is swallowed by a yeti  
Five:

[GABRIEL]  
I eat some shellfish and find out I’m allergic  
Four:

[RYOKO]  
Hit by a meteor  
Three:

[GABRIEL]  
Caught in a gang war  
Two:

[RYOKO]  
Gabriel likes caffeine and loves a random fling, so one time at a Starbucks he makes out with Marth. And Marth is all like "Gabriel, I think you should come on tour." And Gabriel’s all like...

[GABRIEL]  
"I don’t know, is that A dragon? Sure. Hahaha." But then Marth gets really clingy and when I say I have to go back to the States, she’s like...

[RYOKO, in British accent]  
"I can’t let you go."

[GABRIEL]  
And I’m like "Ew, I’m your dad’s age." And then she makes me listen to her musical. And I’m like "what’s with the ship? Why are we building a ship?" But I never find out because I am literally BORED TO DEATH

[RYOKO]  
relatable

[GABRIEL]  
But not compared to...

[RYOKO (GABRIEL)]  
The number one way (Number one way)

[GABRIEL]  
YOU KILLING ME!

[RYOKO]  
Gabriel...

[GABRIEL]  
My biggest shame, but also my greatest achievement 

[RYOKO]  
Shut up!

[GABRIEL]  
...  
Fine.   
Not ready to face your demons?   
Go ahead,   
sit in that memory swirl for a while

[RYOKO]  
AAAHH!

 **and then Gabriel fades away leavening her to stir with a mish mash of many long forgotten memories play in her head like white noise some good some painful  
** **not that she'd remember any for long for as quickly as they appear in her head they fade away**  
 **but this would only be the beginning of the pain that she'll have to face...**

_but i still have hope for you rj! you can still be a good person even with the bad you've done  
and as long as one person has hope in you, you can have hope in yourself!_

**END OF ACT 3**


	10. everything's alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff may be bad but for now everything's alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/F3IZ_c-43Ns

**ACT IV: THE POINT OF NO RETURN**

GP: AND SO WE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT VOLUME AND THE NEXT ACT

soulbound: The point of no return a spot it seems all hope is truly lost for her

gp: yeah.... well any way we start with a flashback to when she was young...  
 **gp gains a reminiscent look on his face**  
daw look at her all young and innocent before she turned evil she was even using her smart brain powers to help si- matsuda cope with his issues

soulbound: i feel like you're seeing a lemon and calling it a orange

gp: well i feel like your ignoring the oasis i the desert!  
theirs good in her i know it we just need to let it out...!  
why don't we help reform her!

soulbound: **then soulbounds face changed to one of great joy as if he was told the most humorous joke the face did not fit soulbound at all so gp knew he messed up**  
HAH! HA HA!  
 **then his face changed back to one of dramatic seriousness**  
say your joking

gp: **gp was nervous but he was to adamant on his stance to back down**  
I'm not! i actually think we can do it!   
i mean if people who committed galactic genocide can become good then surely one teenage girl who just destroyed the world will be no big deal

soulbound: ah yes cause everyone will clearly just move on and automatically forgive them for what they done and they will not get any repercussions cause "there sorry" no one will hate them and think there redemption is unjust

gp: really?

soulbound: ...

gp: hey! who cares what some people think as long as she admits shes wrong and strives to be better then we should see her for who she is and not who she was!

soulbound: she dosent deserve redemption

gp: redemption is a right! not a privilege! 

soulbound: she must earn it and atone for her sins!

gp: and she will!   
i know she can  
she just needs someone to reach out to her  
but this story proves she has good in her   
and I'll prove it to you too

soulbound: we'll see

gp:...   
uh anyway!

NEXT SCENE

gp; ugh we see Mr. thinks he knows whats best for her  
i bet he's gonna do something stupid

soulbound: why

gp: cause he always does something stupid  
 _next scene_  
aw i guess we wont see what happened  
eh dosent matter we all know he's gonna do something stupid anyway back to rj of course shes swoony over that man

* * *

gabriel: i tell yah he aint right for you

ryoko: AH YOU'RE REAL!!  
 _she panicked dropping everything_

gabriel: hhahaha! Of course i am! did you think i was a oner and doner?  
i guess you probably did but no skin of my bones... I'm a ghost after all so i have neither  
but i tell yah he aint right for you

ryoko: why not

gabriel: you deserve better! that guy may say he cares, heck he dosent even say it but he may think he cares but in the end he's just being a selfish squirrel trying to keep you for himself cause you're the only one who can put up with him but its not like he actually helps you instead of give you the care and treatment you need he enables your more toxic behavior 

ryoko: _course she didn't want to hear this since she loved matsuda more then sliced bread_   
oh what do you know your not my dad

gabriel: ow... _i put my hand on my heart_ that's truly the cruelest thing you can say  
...   
understandable though with how you are, i hope you can call me father though one day  
but all i'm saying is i don't approve of him so watch out

_and as she was swooning then thinking about remembering she was interrupted by you know who_

siramay: HEY BUDDY I FINALY WOKE UP FROM MY CONCUSION

ryoko: AAAHHHH _(2 magical dragon boogaloo)_

gabriel: ou! is that a new friend you got? he looks neat!

siramay: woah, Deja vu   
where was i? oh yeah! it is i the muse! here to help you!

ryoko: with what?

siramay: i donno im sure your book says whatever ?

ryoko: but why do you care?

siramay: because your my friend! and I'll be honest to my visit here there's only one thing i really want  
your genuine happiness not any kinda joy that you make from your pain like making a jagged rock a smooth one when hit enough i want you to be happy with no hurt coming towards you like a tree making a delicious apple that in turn feeds someone all the while helping seeds get planted  
SO READ THE BOOK SO YOU MAY CONTIUE THE QUEST AND FACE THE TRUTH SO YOU MAY RISE FROM THE NEEDLEWOOD AND LIVE ON LIKE A BEAUTIFUL PHOENIX!!!   
**siramay says doing a dramatic pose before calming down and saying in a softer tone  
** after all a phoenix can only become a beautiful firebird after full turning itself to ash...

**well after that ryoko did plan on opening her book only to be interrupted again**

gabriel: he seems nice im glad you have a friend though relating to what i was saying he also isn't the one

ryoko: huh?

gabriel: i mean sure you arnt looking but incase you have any ideas he wont be the one for you to spend long life with  
sure his oddball behavior complments your to a t and i can see a ground of understanding _also he actually cares and is willing to be here to help you_  
but that's just it his deep caring combined with his bombastic attitude it just, makes me worry that in his quest to help you he might do something drastic...

ryoko: like what?

gabriel: ....i don't know  
eh but im blabbering we all know that's your job in the relationship go on read what you had to do we're all waiting

**pans back to siramay whos just starring at her**

_and so she opens the book and remembers what she must do as she rose to a jolt and sprinted towards the neurology building  
followed by her small not reluctant party_

gabriel: _whos ghost floats behind her as if he was being pulled by a invisible rope  
_ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

siramay: _and siramay who she knows as the muse follows quickly behind her_  
YEAH CONTIUE ARE QUEST FOR ADVENTURE....  
HEY SLOW DOWN MY LUNGS SUCK!

 _and so they ran to the neurology building but they didn't find matsuda instead they found  
_ the man  
the myth  
the legend  
MAKOTO MOTHER LOVEING NAEGI!!!!  
and while ryoko is confused siramay literally fangasims

siramay: oh my KODAKA!! IS IT REALY YOU OOOOOOOOO  
MY WORD IT IS MAKOTO NAEGI YOUR MY HEROOOO!!!!  
did anyone ever tell you you are the brightest handsomest best man on earth?  
CAUSE YOU ARE!  
EHWHEHEHEHEH

makoto: uh who are you?   
_makoto said slightly concerned as siramay was hounding him like a dog reuniting with its owner_

siramay: only one of your biggest fans! and while yeah you may not have a self made ultimate skill it should be no surprise that lucky students have there fans too!   
like i mean you should see that Komenda kids fans... they are yikes  
but oh my your even cuter in person! i just wanna give you all the head pats

ryoko: do you know him?

siramay: do i know him! of course! HES MAKOTO MOTHER LOVEING NAEGI THE PUREIST BOY IN THE UNIVERES AND SOON TO BE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD

makoto: huh?!  
 _honestly makoto was very overstimulated and flabbergasted by what siramay ad to say but siramay wouldn't let down_

siramay: is it true you got stuck by lighting and survived 

Makoto: well... yeah 

siramay: SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!  
oh yeah and miss red head over there's my friend  
shes going through stuff

_and so they continue talking_

siramay: aw come on r you can trust him makoto's a good boy _then siramay started patting his head_  
and he deserves all the love and head pats!

makoto: um...

siramay: something the matter?

makoto: your kinda... to close

siramay: OH MY KODAKA IM SO SORRY!   
**he continues to bow up and down repeatedly**  
i was just so excited to meet you that i totally forgot about your personal space I'm so sorry forgive me I'm a worm a worthless worm!

makoto: hey don't beat yourself up! its ok really, just remember personal space

siramay: you really are a angel, well not literally... i don't think...

 _so they continue  
  
_ ryoko: I-It‘s no good! I can‘t do it!

makoto: W-What?

ryoko: I can‘t say sorry to you for saying you were suspicious, you‘re only pretending to be a nice guy!

makoto: I-I‘m not suspicious! _He quickly shook his head_ , ―I‘m not pretending to be nice or anything either… I just  
came here to give back Matsuda-san‘s lost item! That‘s really all there is to it!!

siramay: yeah makoto's a angel!

makoto: you don't have to always call me a angel

siramay: but you are!  
 _then he looks at ryoko_  
not saying that you aren't a angel you're a angel to...  
Satan was a angel once...

_makoto and ryoko where left in concerned silence but continued talking_

makoto: But if that‘s true…

ryoko: … Eh? _Without realizing it, I asked him to repeat himself._ ―If what‘s true?

makoto: Eh? I-It‘s nothing… It‘s not important!  
  
ryoko: If it‘s not important then you can tell me. What do you mean by if that‘s true? Hey, tell  
me already! If it‘s not important then you should tell me. I‘m right, aren‘t I? Hurry up and reply!

siramay: yeah makoto don't leave us hanging like witches, give us the juice  
speaking of any of you want some?  
 _he pulls out a cup of juice from his hand_  
its cherry! or are you guys more of a green apple kinda guy?

makoto and ryoko: ...

siramay: I'm not helping am i?

makoto and ryoko: no

**siramay looks down in defeat as they contiue**

ryoko: _Become… forgetful…?‖ Somehow I couldn‘t say anymore. Any knowledge of stringing a sentence together had mysteriously disappeared. I was planning to ask him if he knew me before I became forgetful ―Ah!‖ I suddenly raised my voice. I shuddered as if I had been hit by a thunderbolt.  
_

makoto: W-What‘s wrong…

_Naegi turned to me again with a worried expression. I quickly opened Ryoko otonashi‘s Memory Notebook‘ again and flipped through the pages, and flipped, and flipped, and flipped-I saw a light that blinded my eyes for a moment. There was an explosion. The memories in my notebook and a flash of inspiration collided together and caused a violent chemical reaction. Sandwiched in my notebook was a single letter.  
Dear Super High School Level Idiotic Forgetful girl,  
I‘m the one who took all your precious ―past memories‖ that you so carefully wrote down. They‘re filled to the  
brim with ―memories‖ of that Matsuda Yasuke. The past carries a lot of weight, doesn‘t it? Doesn‘t it? Am I right? It does…  
_

_r_ yoko: Hey, earlier you said a student had ‗become forgetful‘, didn‘t you? _I  
was overtaken by an immense excitement as I stood up.  
_So then the students here know about me before I became forgetful? You too, right? You also knew me before I was forgetful? Speak up! _  
_

makoto: C-Calm down!  
 _Naegi desperately tried to settle me down.  
_ I don‘t really know but… it seems like it was due to some sort of illness, but I wasn‘t really paying too much attention… since I‘m not really all that good at talking to people…

siramay: torous poo your amazing buddy

ryoko: It‘s fine, just hurry up and tell me! Did you know me before I was forgetful? Did you?

makoto: Um… well, that‘s… _  
_

ryoko: Go _on!_

makoto: … Y-Yeah _He finally gave a small nod._

_ryoko: I… I knew it… I confirmed to myself. The students at this school knew me before I had become forgetful - that means I had become forgetful after coming to this school. So then, what about that blackmail Enoshima Junko had written to me about my past memories‘? Did I really ever have such an important ‗memory notebook‘? No, maybe it was all just a trap so she could get me to cooperate with her._

**siramay then starts sweating like he just had a dip in the ocean  
** _part of his plan depended on said books but there fake but then if she was smart like he knew she might realize he was lying about it and throw him away like that ice cream lid he didn't know he needed till it was to late at disney... i wonder if she ever gone to Disney DAH NO TIME TO BE DISTRACTED...but then again if i don't think about it maybe she wont realize the flaw in our friendship then again i could lie around it to maybe...  
_ **siramay got lost in thought as the rest of the story went by**

_Huh? I feel like I‘m remembering something…  
―Hey…‖ An annoying voice came pounding into my thoughts. It was Makoto‘s voice. He didn‘t seem  
bothered by anything. I stopped concentrating on my notebook. I think I can almost remember it…  
―Hey…‖  
Shut up!  
―H-Hey…‖  
Argh, come on! I‘m trying to concentrate here!  
―Hey… !‖_

**then siramay picked her up and shook her like a ragdoll**

siramay: HEY R NOWS NO TIME TO BE REMEBERING THAT GUY WHO HATES YOU IS HERE

_Then Madarai showed up and held makoto dangerously so_

siramay: HEY IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YAH YOU'LL LET HIM GO!

madarai: … That‘s right. Late that night in the central plaza I, Madarai, was killed by my own target.‖

ryoko: Killed… by your own target?‖ Despite what he said, he looked completely uninjured to me -

madarai: I am immortal.

ryoko: … Eh?

siramay: ah i am ignored... this is the true tragedy...

gabriel: OH GEEZE NOT THAT GUY

ryoko: you know him to gabe?

gabriel: of course he tried to kill you! that guy is no good who knows what bad effects he'll have on your mental health

_and so they all continued to talk_

gabriel: geez this guys dumb dosent he know rage only makes you a puppet for the evil guys plans? I'm a idiot but even i know that  
THEY ARE DEAD LET IT GO

ryoko: that's kinda rude don't you think?

gabriel: yeah your right... i mean if you died and id live id probably destroy the world myself... witch is ironic...

_and so on_

madarai: As if… We talked about it earlier. You know all about that incident.

ryoko: I r-really don‘t know anything about it! If you think I‘m lying… then please look at this notebook! I haven‘t written anything in here about it!  
This is my proof! I don‘t know anything about it and I have nothing to do with it!

siramay: SHES INOCENT LET HER GO YOU'LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE IF YOU GO DOWN THIS PATH

madarai: Would you cut it already? That notebook of yours doesn‘t prove anything… why are you hiding the truth? Are you the criminal‘s apprentice? Can‘t talk  
about it? Or maybe you‘re really-

ryoko: I s-said I have nothing to do with it!

gabriel: oh no rj look at me calm down!  
 _gabe turned her face to him  
_ look at me its gonna be ok just breath! your not alone   
just breath in and out its ok

 _as ryoko was breathing it seemed like she was calming down but then madarai like a idiot in his own self righteous delusions had to ruin everything as he took makoto hostage threatening his life if she ran  
  
_ **siramay got in a aggressive stance as he turned to look at ryoko with empathy as she looked like she was having a panic attack**

gabriel: _Gabriel tries to hold her in a comforting way_  
look at me rj! ...im not really good at these types of things but I'm here for you! just breath in and out... in and out   
its gonna be ok  
I'm here for you  
You can get through this  
 _gabe looked at the situation at hand somberly he wish there was something he could do but since he wasn't alive he was powerless but he looked at the muse who then turned to look at madarai_

siramay: MADARAI WHATEVER YOU PLAN TO DO TO MAKOTO I SWEAR WILL HAPPEN TO YOU TEN FOLD! 

madarai: oh and what are you gonna do?

siramay: oh you can see me!   
i mean- its not what I'm gonna do  
 **siramay dramatically points in one direction**  
ITS WHAT SHES GONNA DO!

_The figure appeared to slide towards Madarai, and hammered the back of their fist into the_   
_man‘s nose, making it bend to a strange angle. Madarai squinted his eyes shut in pain. He seemed to lose sight of his_   
_attacker as he fell down._   
_After giving Madarai‘s chest a prod the stranger turned to Naegi and grasped his head in their hands_   
_before moving to pick Naegi up. They placed him gently on top of the bed and turned around - Madarai flew_   
_towards them. The stranger gracefully roundhouse kicked and hit Madarai square on the chin. The blow completely_   
_smashed his keypoint and rocked his head violently, he fell the the ground, having no energy left._   
_By the way, this scene I just witnessed, it passed in the blink of an eye. The stranger skillfully landed without_   
_making a sound after they finished their kick. Their skirt gently floated down - oh, they‘re a she?_

makoto: I-Ikusaba!

siramay: ahh.... _siramay proceeded to fawn over mukuro_ _he then turned to makoto_ do you mind if i steal her?

makoto: huh?

siramay: oh you know form a bond of stuff and things i assure you I'm just lonely

makoto: um sure? _honestly makoto had no idea what siramay was saying_

siramay: YES!

Naegi got up from the bed and ran hurriedly to the girl.  
  
makoto: T-thank you, Ikusaba! Thank you so much!

He said, thanking her over and over again. However, the girl remained completely calmed and composed in response. Well I say calm and composed, but I think it‘s more like she just didn‘t feel anything.

mukuro: I was only helping my classmate…  
she mumbled quietly to herself. Stubbornly, Ikusaba avoided his gaze.  
But it‘s odd, looking at her now, you wouldn‘t guess she had just been fighting brilliantly only a few moments beforehand.

siramay: _siramay then wrapped his arm around mukuro_ see this is what im talking about! _then he pointed at mukuro_ YOU are amazing _then he gave her lots of snuggles and head pats_ AND EVERYBODY LOVES YOU!!! 

makoto: _makoto proceeded to look at siramay_

siramay: oh yeah personal space sorry

_siramay proceeded to let her go as mukuro just looked down stimulated by all the affection siramay gave her  
so they proceeded to talk_

ryoko: … Eh?  
 _I suddenly realized Ikusaba was standing right in front of me._  
AWAWAWA!!  
 _I leapt back without thinking. Now that I think about it, did I really not notice her? Did she teleport?_  
  
mukuro: ………………………

ryoko:………………………  
 _I waited for her to show any signs of opening her mouth to speak, but I ended up_ _giving in and raising my own voice._  
Um, nice to meet you… thank you very much for earlier.

 _siramay proceeded to look down as if ashamed and mutterd something under his breath_  
siramay: "Leave, Mukuro Why don't you march out that door?" japan woman, she ain't no good to you Leave, Mukuro danganronpa wants war But it's you dying on her pepto plains And yet loyal Mukuro remains...

makoto: Eh?

siramay: oh nothing! just a song from a musical i like 

_he raised his voice in surprise. He walked to us, invading our line of sight as he blinked in_ _surprise - But what was so surprising?_

mukuro: … I‘m Mukuro ikusaba  
 _I tilted my head to the side slightly, in response, Ikusaba raised her voice a little more,_  
I‘m the ‗Super High School Level Soldier‘ from the 78th batch… Nice to meet you.  
 _Without even blinking, she moved her mouth as little as possible as she introduced herself. The moment she finished she returned to utter silence._  
………………………

gabriel: ah nothing like a family reunion...

ryoko: WHAT!

Gaberiel: yeah that's the "special sister" you told me so much about cant you see the resemblance?

ryoko: not really...

gabriel: i guess that's fair your fraternal i think... or maybe that thing about the Superfetation is true  
but im not one to spread rumors   
but yep that's her no spine and everything!

ryoko: wow...

gabriel: yeah why else do you think shes here! cause she wooovveess you! like any good sibling should...  
not that most siblings love eachother 5/10 they want to kill eachother from my experience   
but that dosent make sibling love invalid! unless its from Alabama of course but i digress shes the best!  
besides that whole "abandon you with mean parents to fight in war thing" but she has a good heart i just don't know where her brain is

ryoko: what!?

gabriel: sorry sorry! i forgot overstimulating you with memories you don't remember is bad for your health   
just knows shes overall a good person...  
oh and one more thing

ryoko: what?

gabriel: tell her you love her more 

ryoko: huh?

gabriel: i know you don't remember but she works her but off for you doing what ever she can to comfort you and make you happy, and i know shes not the smartest so she dosent know exactly how to help you, but she tries her best... and you never thanked her or said how much it means to you and while its obvious you love her you should tell her cause Sometimes the words We tend to withhold are exactly the words Someone needs to be told,   
so please tell her later 

ryoko: ...ok da- i mean Gabe

gabriel: owo where yah gonna call me dad?

ryoko: no preposterous

gabriel: awe come on rj! i know i personally feel like a failure of a father but i would still love it if you called me dad!

ryoko: we'll burn that bridge when we get to it

gabriel: daw i always say that...

_and so then on  
  
…………………….  
I was in silence with her.  
…………………….Even Naegi was silent, but he was as puzzled as before.  
……………………. Madarai, still foaming at the mouth was, of course, silent too.  
Everyone was silent.  
An awkward silence. _

siramay: ah look at all of us together truly this is a friendship that will last your lifetimes

_siramay was sadly not silent_

_and then yuto came in and ruined everything!  
...whos narrating this story again anyway? ryoko? no...siramay? gp? or maybe...  
nah its not important what is is that yutos here and in his need to solve this murder he's ruining everything  
and everyone was talking about the dead madarai not that he's relevant   
so i siramay taking back my role as narrator was annoyed at yuto's presents not angerd like madarai or matsuda cause he does have good intentions, kinda but in his need to drag ryoko in this murder case hes dooming the world, not to mention he dosent even care about her feelings or wellbeing, not that i could do anthing about her wellbeing... how can a all powerful being be powerless? well i just have to wait and hope it all works out in the end afterall not today, not tomarrow not by the end of this story,a week or even 3 years! but as im a showgun dragon i know beyond a shadow of a doubt it will all work out in the end... even with all the blood spilled   
oh this is a good time for me to but in since they want makoto to but out!_

siramay: hey! don't worry about are good puppy boi here! I'll take care of makoto i had something i wanted to talk to him about anyway!

makoto: but wait! 

siramay: _aww he wants to help ryoko he really is a angel... but i know he cant help her_... _not ye_  
now now my-koto they got everything covered here, for now we need to talk about your Destiney...

_and so as i lead makoto away as ryoko was being lead away by yuto they gave eachother one last longing glance and I'll leave the narration to ryoko_

_I was thinking about Makoto looking at me for that last moment. His eyes sent me a burning feeling of_   
_unease. The individual named Makoto Naegi gave me a sense of unreliability and had a weak demeanor - but in the_   
_depths of his eyes at that moment, there was an incredible strength from his very core that shook all my previous_   
_preconceptions of who this person was. He looked at me with a dazzling aura. Whether there was a problem, whether he_   
_had an unbeatable enemy, he always would have a strength so strong he could never give up._   
_Such an unforeseeable person looked straight at me with those eyes. I don‘t understand how I can feel this way_   
_around such a strange, mysterious force. However, I doubt I‘ll ever need to know. After all, he has nothing to do with_   
_me, but that‘s not just a reason I‘m using because it suits me, I just feel as though he basically has nothing to do with me._   
_For example, as if we were in alternate dimensions, surely Makoto‘s story and my own story will never cross paths_   
_again. In conclusion we have nothing to do with each other._   
_I felt like that for some reason._

gabriel: ...he's a keeper i approve

ryoko: _it took ryoko a moment to process what Gabriel had said and when she realized she freaked out_  
WHAT!?

Gabriel: I’m just saying you don’t meet a guy like that every millennia **wink**

* * *

_And now for a brief period we turn to what siramay and makoto are discussing_

siramay: now now makoto i know you want to help but that's not your destiny 

makoto: but i- wait what?

siramay: your destiny! i don't think i ever said my name but I'm the muse and i know everything!  
and you, you you you, you are gonna save the world!

makoto: what me?!

siramay: yes! when the world collapses its gonna rest on your shoulders like the second coming! there will be a religion about you, you'll die but live and then you'll disappear and people will wonder if you ever existed at all...

makoto: what are you saying

siramay: I'm saying its all so stressful and your still young and far from that destiney so relax while you still have the chance!

makoto: i don't understand

[SIRAMAY]  
Now now makoto I tell yah you need to relax  
Your gonna do some incredible things latter  
But for now just relax and enjoy life everything’s alright

Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you, oh  
Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine  
And we want you to sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without you tonight  
If we try, we'll get by  
So forget all about us tonight

[WOMEN]  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes

[SIRAMAY]  
Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead and  
Then you'll feel  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet  
Close your eyes, close your eyes  
And relax, think of nothing tonight

[WOMEN]  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes

[GP]  
 _meanwhile in the far off space two beings where stressed_

ugh! he has all the power in the world so why dosent he use it to save her!  
  
Why man, your fine ointment, brand new and expensive  
Could on you must save the poor  
Why has it been wasted? We could have saved maybe  
Three hundred fallen bodies or more  
People who are hungry, people who are starving  
Matter more than his feet and hair!

[SIRAMAY]  
Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you oh don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine  
And we want you to sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without you tonight  
If we try we'll get by so forget all about us tonight

[WOMEN]  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes

[SOULBOUND]  
your joking right? you know like me he cant do anything now...  
  
Surely you're not saying he has the resources  
To save them all from their lot?  
There will be despair always, pathetically struggling  
Look at the good things we’ve got!  
Think! While you still have him  
Move! While you still see him  
You'll be lost, you'll be so sorry when he's gone!  
  
[SIRAMAY]  
Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead and then you'll feel  
Everything's alright yes everything's fine  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet  
Close your eyes, close your eyes  
And relax, think of nothing tonight

[ALL]  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this took forever  
> stay tooned for the chapter after next chapter where everythings not alright


	11. Footprints On The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch makoto hopes to do more with his life then be footprints on the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/cFv7vexrqLM

_when he wakes up and thinks about what the muse said but then starts to really think about it Being surrounded by all these ultimate’s who will for sure do great things in their life can be a tad saddening as makoto feels that all he will be is footprints on the sand and how he strives to do more as he says with a heart of hope hoping that he will do something great in his life it doesn't matter if the world remembers him he just wants to know he did something great that will be more then footprints on the sand_

**hours later makoto wakes up**

makoto: huh? was that all a dream... no it couldn't be  
but is what they said true  
me? save the world  
heh no couldn't be!

[MAKOTO]  
A lucky student–  
That muse's wrong  
It's got to be the easiest role on Earth  
Just play around  
Just play along  
Enjoy the bounty of my luck

So what's today's amusement  
For this lucky one?  
Which one shall I choose from so many kinds of fun?  
Which one?

I could ride one of the horses  
Go and shoot some arrows  
Take a sail on the royal barge

But standing in the shadows  
Of these statues of the ultimate’s   
I see the contrast couldn't be more stark  
Their deeds forever known  
In story, song, and stone  
While I won't leave the faintest mark…  
Like the humblest of slaves  
I won't leave the faintest mark…

Footprints on the sand  
Ripples on the river  
Wispy drifting clouds  
That blow across the desert sky

One day, we are here  
And the next, we vanish  
Vanish in the blink  
Of an caladrius' eye  
We vanish in the blink  
Of an caladrius' eye

It’s not that I want glory  
Or the world to know my name  
But maybe just to leave things  
A little changed from when I came

But it’s not my lot  
Use what you’ve got  
And all I am is

Footprints on the sand  
Ripples on the river  
Echoes of a sound  
From a distant fading chime

One day, we are here  
Next I know, we vanish  
But I’m a fool  
And so, I like to fool myself  
That I’m

Not just footprints on the sand  
But someone who’ll leave footprints  
On the sands OF TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like how this song clashes and reflects with junkos song "white noise" from act 1


	12. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch technically not daughter-technically not father bonding happens, and a despair cult, and murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/MMwIBI3TrcU

GP: and so we continue are story back with our favorite simp!

soulbound: soda?

gp: my mistake, our LEAST favorite simp

soulbound: matsuda

gp: yep talking to mr.all-my-friends-are-dead  
and he's gonna end up doing something stupid   
And then he triggers the guy who knows about junko and then decided to kill him cause he knows to much despite the fact that wont solve anything  
 **gp looks at the camera**  
[matsuda is a stupid simp music intensifies](https://youtu.be/uOu_aljP3Z4)  
i regret not killing you  
but that's in the past as the last bit of murder plays

* * *

[SIRAMAY]  
 **siramay walks in, in religious robes**  
Sweet Death has taken this brave man from us!  
Sweet Death 'as raised 'is score to five!  
Friends, take what comfort that you can from us!  
Thank chunsoft, us lot are still alive!  
God in Heaven - now, forever  
Take him home and hold him near!

[CONGREGATION]  
God in Heaven - now, forever  
Take him - and leave us lot here!

[ULTIMATES]  
Catchin' such a madman could be hard!

(spoken)  
Shouldn't be! I agree!  
We shall see!

(sung)  
Cos they're all so thick at Danganronpa!

(spoken)  
Tellin' me I agree!  
So do we!

(sung)  
She'll kill us if we let er!  
They gotta go and get her!

[WALKER]  
I know a way to net her!

[FARARI]  
HOW?!

[ULTIMATES]  
Murder!

No matter who we're blamin'  
Till they put wot's-'is-name in  
There's gonna be a flamin' row!

Murder, murder - On your doorstep!  
Murder, murder - So watch your step!  
Murder, murder - Take one more step:  
You'll be murdered in the night!  
Murder, murder - Once there's one done  
Murder, murder - Can't be undone!  
Murder, murder - Lives in Hopes peak!  
Bloody murder in the night!

(whispered) Murder!

walker: thank you for letting me finish the song

siramay: no problem   
NOW ON WITH THY STORY we got a group to meet!

* * *

gp: and so the story continues with ryoko and yuto talking about the MURDER case   
idiotically so oh the fool! just cause he cant understand her he puts it in rjs mind that she wont kill mathew yager cause he dosent understand why'd she say  
well i got news for you buddy! you cant just go around stating your own pet theory is the only answer cause its the only thing that makes sense and saying its fact cause of that in times like these you just gotta consider that situations like these don't have a answer and worry about that instead   
and when the time comes if it ever does then you'll understand...idiot

soulbound: you seem in a bad mood

gp: IM UNDER ALOT OF STRESS! RJ NEEDS SERIOUS HELP AND THE ONLY PEOPLE GIVEING HER THE TIME OF DAY ARE A BUNCH OF NO-GOOD-SPINELSS-SIMPCUCK-SELFRIGHTEOUS IDIOTS!   
its hurts you know?

soulbound: **pats his shoulder sympathetically**  
wait and hope

gp: you're right, whats a bit more pain to her life's worth of it  
well anyway

* * *

ryoko: N-No way… they really are a ghost…

yuto: S-Stop that! They‘re not anything like a ghost!

Gabriel: i can assure you they are not a ghost  
there victims though? definitely ghost  
saw them in heaven! so at least there's that, kinda a favor if you ask me

ryoko: people shouldn't be killed though

gabriel: atta girl that's fair anyway on with his babbles

* * *

gp: so he points out mathew yagers connection to junko and how its odd they released junko after one interrogation  
witch is true I'm no expert but i heard japans pretty strict on things like that i mean its no Singapore but this isn't America where shes innocent till proven guilty im telling yah they'd be on her back like bloodhounds if life where like itself

soulbound: not to mention im positive that its illegal to have a person of high lawment aid in the interrogation/arrest or defense of a crime assailant (even if just possibly) if they have relations to said person  
do to bias and shady dealings of course   
he may be ultimate but its like brining a faulty gun to a knife fight, it may look like overkill but it's just as likely to blow up in your face

gp: couldn't have said it better myself soulbound   
though its frustrating that ryoko is clearly depressed at the possible (and true) news of mathew having goings on with j and yuto dosent even care being more into his case UGH   
so rj try's denying it

* * *

gabriel: hey rj look at me

ryoko: huh?

gabriel: you cant deny it

ryoko: why not!?

gabriel: cause like it or not its a fact of life and its gonna threaten matsuda if its true

ryoko: why do you care you hate him!

gabriel: yeah but i love you!  
so yeah matsuda may be a pathetic simp who id be happy if he was 50 miles to the sun... **gabe shakes his head to get back to the point** but you love him and are genuinely happy by being with him   
and if there's one thing i don't regret dying for its the hope to see you genuinely happy, just seeing you with a gentle smile on your face and a light in your eyes... it reminds me we're human  
and if you keep on running away from the pain of life you wont be able to appreciate the joy of living   
so matsuda was working for junko and now his life is in danger and only you can choose if he will live or die! cause he dosent understand the depravity of the situation hes in  
but we can still save him... look if it makes you feel any better we don't know the full facts of this case we could be wrong  
but we still need to face it so can you preserver! can you do that? for me? and matsuda to?

ryoko:... yeah... yeah i can

gabriel: thats my girl

ryoko: thank you... dad

gabriel: **GHHAAAASSSPPP** you called me daaaaaadd  
i can die happy now!  
i mean I'm already dead, but still!

* * *

gp: so they continue talking and yuto is gross!

* * *

gabriel: im just gonna say it now...  
id rather you kill him then do whatever sick things he thinks you should do  
BUT DONT KILL HIM!  
you've been going clean for a while id rather not be a bad influence I've been trying to improve on that account  
maybe just one good genital kick? he's small i know for a fact you can outmatch him   
or maybe just leave after all you didn't legally write it down so he cant do nothing whats he gonna do call the cops?  
what a niceguy(tm) 

* * *

gp: and then rj relapsed  
wait and then rj relapsed?  
OH NO AND THEN RJ RELAPSED!!!!

* * *

_as she began to feel nauseous as a cold pain began to consume her she could hardly stand and could hardly think as she felt empty as Gabriel looked on powerless to do anything in his ghostly form_

gabriel: RJ CAIM DOWN!  
you can get through this  
be the bigger person your a good person i know you are!  
my word SOMEONE HELP HER  
SOMEONE ANYONE  
IF THIS CAFATIERA IS SO FULL WHY IS NO ONE HELPING HER   
WHY IS NO ONE HELPING HER  
rj just remember i still have faith in you, you can get through this   
i don't hate you for what you did, i never did and i never will

_and then she vanished_

I'll never forget you called me dad...

_and he did too_

* * *

_**a memento from ryoko otonashi's journal** _

> _sometimes i forget my dreams. it's a little sad. sometimes i remember what i dreamed... this is also sad_

* * *

gp: NEXT SCENE 

soulbound: that was heavy 

gp: indeed so we are back with mr. simp  
sorry my mistake  
dr. simp who is worried about rj  
OH NOW YOUR WORRIED YOU'RE A LITTLE TO LATE FOR THAT BUDDY  
but i digress  
geez they forget that shes like a kid or a cat just because you tell them not to do something dosent mean they wont do it even if its for the best  
they are way to curious and trollish for that  
and junko was there

soulbound: question

gp: yes?

soulbound: is this mukuro junko or ryoko junko?

gp: !- ... i... dont... know...  
eh dosent matter the story ends the same anyway   
whether its mukuro playing her part or rj experiencing another delusional episode its just sad  
.... shes like a lonely child who gets into trouble often to get attention cause they don't get enough from there parents  
but on steroids  
i know i shouldn't blame others for her actions but when so many people already blame her i just cant help it

soulbound: ?

gp: well when the whole world is hateing on someone what does it matter if one person says something different?

soulbound: well a single grain of rice can tip the scales

gp: that is a nice thought

* * *

gp: but needless to say matsuda is a pathetic simp   
he dosent even try to reach out to help despite the fact fly's prefer honey over vinegar  
but then again he's completely forgotten what he's fighting for

soulbound: do go on

gp: despite the more blatant problems he at first still tried his best to help her deeply caring for her that's why he gave her ECT since its a last resort treatment for people of rjs caliber but she was one of the unlucky ones so when she went though it not only did it help alleviate her despair but it also took practically all her memory but matsuda being the stickler he is said it for the best and genuinely though this was best for her so he edited the prosses to purposefully erase her memory with each treatment completely ignoring the actual problem and not even doing anything to actually help fix it like blowing on a Nintendo 64 port sure it gets rid of any clogging dust but it will also put in moisture so really in the long run it dosent help (not to mention all the long term negative side effects he's ignoring) but as the months went on he started to realize how it wasn't helping and that her sins still remained but he still fooled himself that everything could be fine despite the fact most should know running from your problems never solved anything and with rj striped of her sin the only sin left to look at was the one within himself cause instead of give her therapy, support and proper treatment she could have he just, lied to her, tried hiding her problems and ended up killing for her like a simp, heck he dosent even have to do much in her state he could just confess right now and things would still end well cause right now shes not past the point of no return if people found out her scheme she could go to jail for simple murder sure she murdered but taking the lives of less then 15 is still salvageable compared to the lives of all the earth especially since shes still a minor she could be taken to a correctional facility but that's just a worst case even as ryoko if you just used your creator forsaken brain surgery to take out one piece just one! if he just cut out one piece of her brain she wouldn't have her analysis ability's anymore and wouldn't be able to destroy the world BUT HE DOSENT DO THAT! he dosent even reach out to her and you know why!? cause the truth of that matter is   
he dosent love her, not anymore  
so how can he bring himself to help her  
he cant even help himself  
...  
man! that got serious sorry about that i digress

* * *

―Well, in the end it‘s all up to you. I don‘t really care what you do with this situation… Yeah, do whatever you like. Because I‘ll accept whatever ending we come to,

* * *

gp: one of the many lines that proves my point

soulbound: and what point is that?

gp: ...I'll explain it later, but i know its what she really wants... not this...  
but anyway

* * *

―Do your best, Matsuda. Because that‘s what I expect. Defeat the despair you face and let hope win,  
shining victorious… Because that‘s what I expect will happen.

* * *

gp: hmm... expect, expect... what does expect mean again?

soulbound: regard (something) as likely to happen.  
regard (someone) as likely to do or be something.  
or  
believe that (someone or something) will arrive soon.

gp: regard...

soulbound: consider or think of (someone or something) in a specified way.

gp: but not know? witch is odd she would know what should happen she knows everything shes smart like that   
so for her to regard otherwise...   
ah just like i thought   
it a want not a know...  
sigh she had to much faith in that doctor   
_gp looks down in sadness_  
 _NEXT SCENE  
_ it was the next scene and rj finally woke up!

* * *

gabriel: YOUR AWWAAAKKKEEE!!!  
 **then gabe hugged her, well as much as a ghost can hug someone**  
I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU

ryoko: what happened

gabriel: YOU RELAPSED!

ryoko: what?

gabriel: all that stress from what yuto said along with whatever was written in your book they put so much stress on your brain that you relapsed!   
then you disassociated from another delusional episode!  
then you blacked out!  
I WAS SO WORRIED I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!

ryoko: what!

gabriel: i don't know! I'm not a expert at all this brain science you where the smart one in the group!  
but its ok your safe now and that's all that matters   
but i really recommend going to another doctor about all this i know matsuda said he didn't want you to take medication but just because one mixture was bad dosent mean all variations are doomed heck your in a ultimate academy there has to be a ultimate psychopharmacologist around yes?  
please! if it gets any worse i fear you'll become a alcoholic! promise me that wont happen promise me!

ryoko: ok ok i promise

Gabriel: ...i know

ryoko: wait... where are we?

gabriel: ...that's a good question

_and so as they had no clue where they where ryoko began panicking as Gabriel tried to calm her down then they saw someone else and things just got more weird from there_

gabriel: i don't know where we are but it sure is drugs here   
and not the good medication drugs you should be taking either

_What awaited me outside the room was a strange sight, indeed. It was a wide space that looked like a hall, but, just like the previous room, this room‘s ceiling, walls and floor were all covered in nothing but concrete. However, even though the room itself was wide, the ceiling was very low and it made me feel like I was cooped up. A fluorescent light hung from the ceiling, illuminating the concrete which only added to the bleakness of the room. Inside the room there I counted around 50 legs belonging to school desks, each evenly spaced throughout the room. At every desk there was a person sitting behind it. There were various men and women, all wearing the same school uniform. Furthermore, on their faces they all wore… again, bear masks._

gabriel: i don't wanna alarm you rj, but i think we're in a cult  
Or at least some very artistic revolutionary movement  
but cult is shorter so I'm going with that

_ryoko was at a loss for words to gabe's statement_   
_needless to say they continued to journey in this endless cacophony of men and bears and murder and noticed brainwashing witch uh...  
_

gabriel: uuuuuuuu   
_gabriel raised his hands to his mouth as he looked at the brainwashed people in awe like one would look at a thick well-done stake_

ryoko: gabe whats wrong?

gabriel: uh! well you know! i told you my issue, oh wait you don't remember  
its just i kinda sorta have a....

ryoko: go on

gabriel: brainwashing fetish

ryoko: ...

* * *

gp: **salivating**

soulbound: pathetic

gp: DONT SHAME ME!   
if you look it up you'll find tons of articles about it im not weird!

soulbound: 

gp: DAH! replace it with kink!!!

soulbound: ok i did find stuff but you're still gross

gp: i cant help it! i just seeing the look in there eyes as you can see all the little parts of there brain slowly change til-  
 **soulbound shuts his mouth**

soulbound: shut!

* * *

gabriel: but yeah i shouldn't be looking at this you are doing so well in holding back your dark desires that it be hypocritical for me to consume in my own

 _and so gabe covers his face to prevent himself from looking though sometimes he makes small holes in his hands only to cover it up quickly as they continued there journey_ _in witch they finally entered another room but this one felt different sure there where still men in bear mask but if anything they're where more and they weren't sitting they where jumping and prancing about to music that was blaring as instead of the cold grays of the other room it had i vibrant orange like a tavern bar or that of a college frat party...not that I've ever went to one though its merely a assumption but what was not a assumption was the presence of one all to familiar muse_

Siramay: YEAAAHHH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!

**as he did a wild joyful dance**

[ALL]  
DRINK WITH ME, MY LOVE  
FOR THERE'S FIRE IN THE SKY  
AND THERE'S ICE ON THE GROUND  
EITHER WAY, MY SOUL WILL DIE

WHOOOOOOOAAAAAOOOAAAOOOOAAOAOAOAOOooo...

siramay: OK NOW EVERYONE SLOW DOWN!

_and so the muse raised his hands and like magic everyone gladient raveing became a chill bop as he turned and looked at me_

well if it aint my little buddy r what are you doing here?

ryoko: what am i doing here?! i could ask you the same thing! what are you doing here!?

siramay: well that's a good question   
_he pointed his finger_  
and really i have multiple answers to that so lets go one at a time ok?  
first things first I'm just having a good time enjoying life after all my friends are here to see?

_and after ryoko had another quick glance around she did see some of that many people the muse hanged out with_

mike: so what type of bear is he anyway like a polar bear with one side shaved off, or a black bear with one side dyed white... or maybe a deformed panda!

hoto: no kidding mon! there's a girl here, looks exactly like you its hilarious! 

ridley: i heard your depressed, do you also happen to be a organ donner?

siramay: now for reason dos! EVERYONE HERES DEPRSESED! and I'm teaching them how to live a little!

ryoko: huh?

siramay: yeah you saw those guys in the other room, so drab like yeah they may talk weird but if i know anything its just a tactic they use to hide there crippling depression! look!

**siramay then pulls out one of the members from the other room and rips his mask clean in half showing a face of pure** **depression**

guy: everything suuuucccckkkss

siramay: yeah yeah tell me something i don't know   
**siramay puts the mask back on him and tosses him aside**

so i came in and taught them the proper way to enjoy life cause if your gonna be evil you should enjoy yourself that's my idea  
I EVEN TAUGHT THEM TO DANCE! 

ryoko: _ryoko was very confused on everything and she still didn't know what they where_  
ok but what is all of this!

siramay: _the muse smiled with great excitement at her question_  
im so glad you asked  
ok so you know there's 2 sides of hopes peak part A is the ultimate side that's all chipper and fun and dandy and everyone is awesome and cool and its just smiles and circuses all around yes?

_ryoko nodded not knowing where he was going until he heard music start in the background_

SIRAMAY: (spoken)  
But there is another hopes peak, yes?  
These are the rats of the japan quarter  
The starving artists and thieves of danganronpa  
Our own  
Beloved  
RESERVE COURSE!  
 ~~despair cult~~

 _and then he pointed to the cultist who all started elaborately dancing with ease beauty as if it was planed or_ _orchestrated_

DESPAIR CULT:  
Watch out you might get what you're after  
Rouge, baby  
Strange but not a stranger  
I'm an ordinary guy  
Burning down the house

My house! out of the ordinary  
That's right! Don't wanna hurt nobody  
Some things sure can sweep me off my feet  
Burning down the house

Here's your ticket pack your bag  
Time for jumpin' overboard  
Transportation is here  
Close enough but not too far  
Maybe you know where you are  
Fightin' fire with fire

siramay: GUITAR SOLO!  
 **siramay said and dramatically pointed**  
 _as he did it seemed a small band started playing and siramay started prancing about_

DESPAIR CULT:  
Let’s dance

siramay:  
 **Dramatic pose as he bops**

ryoko: what are you doing?

DESPAIR CULT:  
Let’s sway

siramay:   
**dramatic pose  
** I'm dramatic posing what else could i be doing?

DESPAIR CULT:  
Let’s dance

siramay:   
**dramatic pose**  
come on if anyone would know about the dramatic pose it would be you

ryoko: what does that mean?

DESPAIR CULT:  
Let’s sway!

SIRAMAY:  
 **dramatic pose  
** _as he shushes ryoko with one hand and with the other pulls out a Classic Retro Dynamic Vocal Microphone  
_ And now it’s time for the breakdown

ok people on the right  
 _as he raises his right hand_

DESPAIR CULT:  
AAAAAHHHHH  
  
SIRAMAY:  
people on the left  
 _as he raises his left hand_

DESPAIR CULT:  
AAAAAHHHHH  
  
SIRAMAY:  
people in the front!  
 _as he moves his right hand to the front_

DESPAIR CULT:  
AAAAAHHHHH

SIRAMAY:  
AND THE FEW PEOPLE BEHIND ME!  
 _and likewise his left hand behind him_

DESPAIR CULT:  
AAAAAHHHHH

SIRAMAY:  
LETS DANCE!  
 **and then siramay pulls on ryoko as he dances insisting she join**

DESPAIR CULT:  
Watch out! you might get what you're after!  
Shakedown! Dreams walking in broad daylight!  
Hold tight! wait till the party's over!  
Burning down the house (burnin’)  
Burning down the house (burnin’)  
Burning down the house (burnin’)  
Burning down the house!

siramay: YEAH!   
_and as they all ended of with a dramatic pose they dissipated as the speakers started playing time warp from rocky horror picture show_  
so did you like the song? 

ryoko: how did you get them to do that?

siramay: i donno they just like me maybe its a sent thing? or maybe i just look trustable  
 _then siramay slaps both his hands on his face_  
after all this is the face of someone you can trust!  
 **smile**

ryoko: _ryoko did not believe it for a second but the only other option would be if he was in cahoots but she had no proof on this and if she did she was surrounded but cult member so it would be a bad idea to throw said accusation when he was still on her side_

siramay: another reason is to set the record strait on hope and despair for these guys annoying how these guys use the words incorrectly   
ALMOST AS ANOYING AS THIS ALCOHOL I FOUND HERE   
**siramay said showing a drawer of many unlabeled drinks**  
half a mind to throw these away i tell yah for pete snake the drinking age here is 20 and even then the mind dosent finish developing till 21 if you where to drink this now you would! ... get... perminant... _then he started thinking  
_ your a responsible girl yes?  
i'll just leave all this here and if anything happens its not my fault!

but to the point at hand these fools don't know the meaning of hope and despair even if it bonked them on the head with a dictionary!  
id correct them but i don't think i could ram that info's in there skulls even if i had a jack hammer   
  
cult: Let's do the Time Warp again!

ryoko: wait what do you mean about the meaning of hope and despair 

siramay: eh ask your dad im not a words expert... but what im basically saying is the fact that this cult might as well be a sado-masochistic snuff film watching orgie group   
witch... is nothing like despair BUT THATS WHERE MY PLAN COMES IN  
a prophecy 

ryoko: a prophecy? 

siramay: yes! for example you!  
 _he pulls at a cult member_  
let me tell you something to spread to others here and spread it good

[ ** _Every creation is plucked from a boundless hole of perception_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)   
[ ** _Doomed to endure flaws of its fountain_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)   
[ ** _The boy will one day cross the mountain_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)

[ ** _And reunite this world's divided halves, fulfill their history_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)   
[ ** _This is more than divine decree, it's their destiny_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)

[ ** _So please take heed of this prophecy_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)   
[ ** _Soon from now there will be two chosen, bound to meet_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)   
[ ** _Inside her lock he will turn the key_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)   
[ ** _Their love will be strong enough to erase all the wrong that was done_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)   
[ ** _Return us to where we belong, with the Light and Dark as one_ ** ](https://youtu.be/icJ3PtPEVD8)

NOW SPREAD IT   
**the muse said ah he threw the member to the hoard**

ryoko: how tragic...  
but how is that supposed to help?

siramay: its all about the long game ryoko  
something i know you don't understand  
but its build up so when the time comes it wont be out of nowhere   
but that's a long time from now so we should enjoy what we have yes?  
afterall

[WALKER]  
It's just a jump to the left!

[ALL]  
AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHT

[WALKER]  
With your hands on your hips

[ALL]  
YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT  
BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST  
THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSANE  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

**siramay is dancing along**

siramay: wait wait wait i had another reason!  
i came to tell you!

ryoko: tell me what?

siramay: matsudas involvement in all this!

ryoko: REALY! what is it what!?

siramay: he's her right hand!  
well actually more like left hand she already had a right hand  
but he was working for her

ryoko: no no impossible he would never

gabriel: search your feeling you know it be true  
also we are taking about the guy who verbally abuses you on a daily i wouldn't be surprised

siramay: well how do you think she was able to do all this!  
...ok it wasn't him it was someone else but he knew

ryoko: _ryoko looked down in defeat and sadness before the muse put a comforting hand on her arm_

siramay: that's not the full story cause matsuda has been having second thoughts and was thinking of leavening all this behind heck maybe even trying to put a stop to it

ryoko: really but why?

siramay: **siramay smiles and points at ryoko**   
you  
 _ok not for the reasons I'm implying but its the thought that counts  
_ _its just depression instead of love_

ryoko: daw he does love me

gabriel: _gabriel makes a gag motion not liking the thought_  
oh! maybe that's why your here, ransom! all like _  
_ _he then makes a stereotypical mafia_ accent  
you continue working for us or the girl gets it sey?

you know?

ryoko: maybe...  
well at least he's no longer part of this so he's safe

siramay: hahahah! 

ryoko: why are you laughing

siramay: oh you don't think they'll just LET him leave would you?  
it'll cost him

ryoko: cost him what?  
 _ryoko said nervous on what the muse would say_

siramay: ahahahahah! oh she dosent know  
...  
Mat's contract's got some mighty fine print!

ryoko:  
Mighty fine print?

despair cult:  
Mighty... fine... print

siramay:  
And that mighty fine print puts Mat in a mighty fine predicament  
(DO DO DO DO DO)  
If Mat up and splits, his soul is forfeit  
And if junko and despair so will it  
Then they will come  
And he'll pay with his agony  
agony!  
....

ryoko: SO MATSUDA REALY IS GONNA DIE

siramay: yes! and unless someone does something about it the next time you'll be seeing him is when yah plant roses at his grave!  
black roses

ryoko: OH NOOOOOOOOO!

siramay: SO GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN SO YOU CAN SAVE HIM

ryoko: but! why are you helping me?

siramay: !... cause i care about yah buddy

ryoko: huh?

siramay: i'm like your guardian angel! hahaha i'm no angel i'm a dragon! but im still here to make sure everything works out and your safe  
 _then siramay looked at her with a serious face_  
...though you gotta prove your worth i cant carry you through this when you face your demons it must be you and you alone who decides to take the step forward...  
  


_honestly it did make ryoko a bit uneasy when he said this, she knew he was more then he let on... but she just didn't know what that was  
and i'm gonna keep it that way_

siramay: but that dosent mean i cant help you a bit it takes two to tango after all  
and you cant build a bridge without a man on the other side  
 _he says as he pulls out and hands ryoko a map_  
here use this to navigate your way out of here don't worry I'll make sure the cult members don't stop yah

ryoko: how

siramay: _with that siramay simply winks at her_ its a secret  
but anyway good luck may the great creator kodaka be on your side  
go! before they notice!

ryoko: oh yes! bye muse, and thanks again!   
_and with that ryoko runs off leavening the muse to look at her and think with an impressed smile on his face_

siramay: my final reason for being here... you, so very interesting if this all turns out well i might just decide to help you... in the best way i can   
_then siramay lightly laughs to himself as if he was in on a inside joke_

[FARARI]  
The air of a connoisseur

[SIRAMAY]  
I will get what i want

[MIKE]  
Better not, monsieur  
She's first rate, but nothing but trouble

[HOTO AND MONIKA]  
just take the world instead

[TIGA]  
siramay is a king of villains  
A fact known only to his intimates  
traveling to worlds to help villains in need  
and benefits from others dimensions 

[SIRAMAY]  
Nevermind about that now!  
 _tosses tiga across the room_ (woo!)  
It doesn't matter  
I don't give a man  
Just as a duck is made to swim in water  
God has made me as I am  
All I care for is musicals and villains  
And there's no dishonor in that  
As long as there's depravity and soundtracks  
I'll keep a feather in my hat!

[ALL]  
WHOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooa...

_and so the party went on as we go back to ryoko who is trying to navigate though this depravity filled maze but with all the new found knowledge in her head about the scenario it stresses her immensely as she sits down to cope with it all and begins to weep_

_but then she felt a presence around her that slowly faded in as she heard a familiar voice_

[GABRIEL]  
What’s wrong, my pet?  
You seem so upset  
Tell me what’s bothering you  
You’re acting strange  
It’s time for a change  
Let me suggest what to do:

_he then put his coat around her witch isn't much since he's a ghost but its the thought that counts_

Let’s cuddle up  
In my security blanket  
And there we can hide  
From the world  
Why should we care  
If others conform?

we’ll snuggle up  
So cozy and warm

Oh, we will be safe  
When we’re wrapped up  
In the blanket  
Well see all our problems  
Unfurl  
So let’s cuddle up  
In my security blanket  
And there we can hide  
From the world...

you ok buddy?

ryoko: i don't understand anything

gabriel: and by anything you mean

ryoko: why is all this happening? why are they doing this is it really just because hope and despair!?  
it just dosent make sense

gabriel: well your right about one thing rj it indeed dosent make sense  
you see it all starts with the 2 words, hope and despair  
now i know your a smart girl but i ask rhetorically now i ask you should know the definition of despair is the absence of hope but do you know what the definition of hope is?

ryoko: ...

gabriel: EXSACTLY the definition of hope is and i quote "a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen." also "a feeling of trust." or even just "want something to happen or be the case." NOTHING MORE   
yet all these cultist treat hope like some grandiose feeling of altruistic god given good witch in turn makes despair the devil when it aint that its just not wanting something  
mostly in a depressed way... BUT STILL its not... _circles the cult_ THIS this is depravity if anything 

ryoko: huh?

gabriel: well rj if you look at the dictionary again it says that depravity is "the quality or state of being corrupt, evil, or perverted" now look around at there "despair"  
look at them wallowing in there Sadness. murderer, sadomasochism THATS DEPRAVITY despair is just not wanting something and being all bou hoo depressed you wouldn't be all rubbing you genitals with snuff film delights! ITS INSULTING TO DESPAIR I TELL YAH and its all that no good junko's fault look at her!  
shes the one who started this whole shebang! all "i wanna consume the world in despair" and barfing all that despair malarkey but you know what i think you know what i think?  
i think its all one big fat lie and this despair is just a front! cause you know junko is supposed to be some all smart, smarty pants and so people who think they know more but don't think she does it causes shes bored and wants more well i got news for them being bored dosent make you a murder maniac! sure she might be a thrill seeker but there's a fine line between cheap thrills and murdering your friends and family because you love them you wanna know the truth of the matter rj? do yah?  
the truth is shes a big fat coward shes so smart and hurt by what life has thrown at her that shes become a nihilist and she knows all the bad things the world throws at her  
and it hurts rj! it hurts to know bad things happen and you cant do anything about them she has no hope and if she where to try and hope it would end up hurting her so what does she do?! well she decided to make like a masochist and enjoy it but she dosent really enjoy it that's why she feels "despair" as she puts it cause it hurts and she acts like she loves that it hurts cause by that logic she cant be hurt by hope if shes constantly in despair yes? such a idiot i shes a coward rj shes so scared of hope that she buries herself in despair so if the whole worlds in despair she will never get hurt by hope again!...the fool She may be smart but shes also an idiot a coward to hiding behind despair so she can’t get hurt by hope... I pity her to cause as soon as shes gone the world will try and rebuild itself with hope again meaning she wasted all her life on nothing people will just look back on her and laugh...poor buddy

ryoko: what?

gabriel: you know "look back on it and laugh" its basically a simpler term of the phrase "comedy equals tragedy plus time"....you know They say comedy equals tragedy plus time and I must say your life is one big tragedy, so a few years down the line your life will be nothing but one big joke!  
 _gasp_ **gabriel gasped as he covered his mouth realizing what he said**  
That came out wrong

_and then ryoko started to cry unfiltered tears_

gabriel: rj! whats wrong if its about what i said I'm so sorry...i don't have a filter this stuff comes out I'm so sorry

ryoko: its not that it... all of this! i don't want this i don't want any off this! i don't want to be apart of this i just want to go home and forget it ever happened and go back to my normal life

[RYOKO]  
No more questions! please...  
No more tests  
Comes the day you say, 'What for?'  
Please... no more

_gabriel was at a loss for words as he looked at her with sadness he's been told he shouldn't blame himself for the sins someone else had committed but when he sees the sadness and fear in ryokos eyes he cant help but blame himself for it if he was a better person maybe she wouldn't gone down this path as he sat next to her in sadness_

[GABRIEL]  
They disappoint, they disappear, they die, but they don't

[RYOKO, spoken]  
What?

[GABRIEL]  
They disappoint in turn, I fear  
Forgive, though, they won't

[RYOKO]  
No more riddles  
No more jests  
No more curses you can't undo, left by fathers you never knew  
No more quests  
No more feelings. Time to shut the door  
Just... No more

_gabriel saw the sadness in the girl and knew of just how worse things would get for her and he also knew he couldn't do much but he also knew that she had to face the truth or else shed suffer more so he did the only thing he could do...  
his best..._

[GABRIEL]  
Running away, let's do it  
Free from the ties that bind  
No more "despair", or burdens to bear  
Out there in the yonder  
Running away, go to it  
Where did you have in mind?  
Have to take care... unless there's a 'where'  
You'll only be wandering blind  
Just more questions.. different kinds...  
Where are we to go?  
Where are we ever to go?  
Running away, we'll do it  
Why sit around, resigned?  
Trouble is, son, the farther you run  
The more you'll feel undefined  
For what you have left undone, and more…  
What you've left behind…  
We disappoint, we leave a mess, we die, but we don't…

[RYOKO]  
We disappoint in turn, I guess. Forget, though, we won't…

_as they both look at each other in solemn sadness_

[BOTH]  
Like father, like son

[RYOKO]  
No more giants waging war!  
Can't we just pursue our lives, with our children and our wives  
'Til that happy day arrives, how do you ignore  
All the witches, all the curses  
All the wolves, all the lies, the false hopes, the good-bye's  
The reverses  
All the wondering what even worse is still in store  
All the children  
All the giants...  
No more

gabriel: _puts his hand on her arm_  
you know you have to face this head on and it may be painful  
but i believe in you! you have to do this you have to face it head on or it will just keep hurting you forever!   
promise me you'll push through this even when i'm not with you 

ryoko: wait your going! don't go i still need you!

gabriel: don't worry I'll still be with you... in your heart

ryoko: that's cheesy

gabriel: i know, but look i don't have much time left! look you did some not good things its true and you may have killed me but I forgive you never forget that so try to forgive yourself... and no matter what the other me says, there's still a chance of redemption in you no matter what just know i don't hate you for what you did i never have and I will always have hope in you so you can still have hope in yourself because of that Goodluck...

_and then he began to slowly fade away before quickly popping back in_

OH WAIT!

**Gabriel messes with his hands a bit before paying with ryokos hair and then she sees a strand of hair dangling In front of her face**

Gabriel: there now you have an ahoge!

Oh and its permanent to  
ITS MY GHOST CUUURRRSSEEEEeee……

 _as he finally fades off  
_ _and that's Gabe’s last time seeing her_

* * *

gp: course the rest of what happened that chapter was clear as another relapse occurred   
cause after all you cant have one man alone fix a broken bridge...  
but you can have one man light a candle in the dark house till others can turn the lights back on  
so till that day comes when the lights come back I'll be that candle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Rxd77KQGO4Y  
> https://youtu.be/45dNlqLVhEA


	13. Secret Of Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch the muse "defends" ryoko from the madarai brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/97h8_YA0KiQ

gp: and so are story continues with ryoko waking up having no memory of the previous events but shes not alone as a muse is there to see here

* * *

_The moment I opened my eyes, I found myself in a bright, white room._   
_It felt like I had reborn._   
_I, the new, reborn Ryoko Otonashi, woke up with a renewed sense of vigor as I stretched my body out,_   
_getting out of bed._   
_Turning my gaze to the window, the sun‘s light filled the white room with its brilliant light from between the_   
_curtains, signifying the morning‘s rays._   
_It appears that I fell asleep at some point. Being forgetful, I couldn‘t even remember the time I fell asleep-_

ryoko: Ah! 

_she said as her face clashed with mine as my eyes were filled with child-like excitement gazing at her_

siramay: AH! you're not dead that's great... kinda but nah nah i'm glad buddy i was worried considering what happened

 _At that moment, I felt light rush in from the back of my eyes. An image conceived itself within my head._  
 _Underground facility._  
 _Preparatory Department._  
 _Monokuma._  
 _A sudden flashback. Definitely an unfamiliar experience._  
 _Could this be, my memory?_  
 _I immediately ran through my itching conscious._  
 _It felt like I could remember something but at the same time I couldn‘_ t remember it. It came off like a natural  
 _sensation, yet at the same time I was embraced with bewilderment._

ryoko: What is this? What happened to me?

siramay: ah! a wonderful question my good buddy! you see you experienced a re-laps 

ryoko: relapse?

siramay: i know! it was awful i felt so bad for you especially with how good you are and especially in a high stress place like that!  
its like i warned yah buddy! all the stress of this place is bad for your health!  
thankfully i your great guardian angel/dragon was there and i easily took care of you

ryoko: and by "take care of" you mean?

siramay: oh you know   
**the muse said as he raised his fist up and punched a hole clean though a vacant desk  
** one good swing and you sleep like the babies as i take you out of there

* * *

_we flashback to siramay who is existing the cult place while carrying ryoko around his neck like hunted meat as he sings a song of splendor joined by his villain posse sings and marches along behind him_

[SIRAMAY AND HIS GANG]  
Don't you know you never split the party?  
Clerics in the back keep those fighters hale and hearty  
The wizard in the middle, where he can shed some light  
And you never let that damn thief out of sight! 

* * *

ryoko: WAIT YOU PUNCHED ME!

siramay: don't worry! my friends a surgeon i assure you we didn't damage your brain any more then it already was  
by the way is that ahoge new? looks good on you 

ryoko: _ryoko only then took notice of the red strands of hair dangling at the front of her head in a odd fashion it bugged her a bit so she pulled them off  
only for more to pop out in there place  
then she remembered Gabriel and his curse  
and she finally believed in ghost  
OH MY GOD GHOST ARE REAL AND I'VE BEEN CURSED  
_wait what else happened?

siramay: IM GLAD YOU ASKED!  
so i had to take care of the despair cult you know?  
so i went back while the party was in full swing...

* * *

_we flash back to said time when the despair cult was sill enjoying the muses party_

ALL:   
TO DANCE

MIKE:   
No Way To Make A Living, Masochism,  
Pain, Perfection,  
Muscle Spasm, Chiropractors, Short-  
Careers, mental Disorders

ALL:  
Film

SIRAMAY:  
Adventure, Tedium, No Family, Boring Locations,  
Dark Rooms, Perfect Faces, Egos,  
Money, Hollywood And Sleaze

ALL:  
Music

FARARI:  
Food Of Love, Emotion, Mathematics,  
Isolation,  
Rhythm, Feeling, Power, Harmony,  
And Heavy Competition

ALL:  
Anarchy!

HOTO & MONIKA _(siramay: how ironic but not that one)_ :   
Revolution, Justice, Screaming For  
Solutions,  
Forcing Changes, Risk, And Danger  
Making Noise And Making Pleas!

ALL:  
To aggots, Lezzies, Dykes, Cross Dressers Too

  
TIGA:   
To Me

SIRAMAY:  
To Me

ALL:  
To You, And You And You, You And You  
To People living With, Living With,  
Living With  
Not Dying From Despair!

Let He Among Us Without Sin  
Be The First To Condemn

Showgun Dragon!  
Showgun Dragon!  
Showgun Dragon!

  
SIRAMAY (ALL):  
Anyone Out Of The Mainstream   
(Showgun dragon)  
Is Anyone In The Mainstream?   
(Showgun dragon)  
Anyone Alive - With A Love Drive  
(Showgun dragon)  
Tear Down The Wall  
Aren't We All  
The Opposite Of War  
Isn't Peace...  
It's Creation!

ALL:  
Woooooooo!  
Showgun dragon

* * *

siramay: AND SO I BLEW IT UP!

ryoko: YOU BLEW IT UP?!

siramay: YEAH!!

ryoko: WHY?

siramay: ITS FUN!  
don't worry all my friends survived

* * *

  
VILLAINS:  
VIVA SHOWGUN DRAGON!

* * *

 _Frightened with puzzlement and unsettlement, I shakily looked around the room. Doing so, I found my_  
 _backpack sitting by my pillow. I hurriedly rummaged through it, and as I thought, there it was. The Ryoko Otonashi_ _Notebook._  
 _First things first, I need to remember where I am._ _I paged through the notebook to see if I could recall anything about the room._  
 _Um, this is the Neurology Laboratory._  
 _Ha, thank goodness._  
 _Upon remembering that, I let out a sigh of relief._ _Wait, but where‘s Matsuda?_  
 _Right away I looked around the room I once more, but I couldn‘t catch sight of his appearance anywhere._  
 _Matsuda…_  
 _As I looked towards my notebook, I remembered something important._  
 _Speaking of him, I haven‘t received treatment from him for a while._

siramay: AH YEAH! that's also why i'm here

_as ryoko looked at the muse wondering if he just read her thoughts or maybe she was just thinking out loud_

siramay: well do to mat being a darn dirty depresso instead of give you the help you need he's being a angsty idiot

ryoko: hey!

siramay: SO THATS WHY IM HERE!

**siramay said as he was now in a doctors outfit**

today i shall be your doctor!   
and my first diagnoses!

YOU HAVE A DOCTOR FETISH!  
 _siramay said as he pulled out a popsicle stick and began lightly smacking the top of her head with it_  
dirty girl dirty girl you are all into me in this uniform you also have a kink to peoples whos names start with m but thankfully my name.... _remembers he has her call him muse_ **then he smacks her with the popsicle stick slightly harder but not painfully so**  
dirty girl! dirty girl! 

but anyway now with the check up!

 _and so siramay proceeded to do a lengthy process from the basics like blood pressure and eye test to some odder things like inkblots and nonsensical questioning to flat out messaging ryokos brain with such pressure that one would think he's somehow trying to pry into her brain his only response was_ "ew" 

_but after that posses siramay began listing stuff_

mood swings, sadness, elevated mood, anger, anxiety, apathy (Kinda), apprehension, euphoria, general discontent, guilt, hopelessness, loss of interest, or loss of interest or pleasure in activities,irritability, risk taking behaviors, disorganized behavior, aggression, agitation, crying, excess desire for s@x, hyperactivity, impulsivity, restlessness, or self-harm,unwanted thoughts, delusion, lack of concentration, racing thoughts, slowness in activity, or false belief of superiority, depression, manic episode, agitated depression, or paranoia,difficulty falling asleep or excess sleepiness and fatigue or rapid and frenzied speaking 

yep all signs say yes

ryoko: what? 

_ryoko said in confusion_

siramay: that was a list of all your symptoms i found on you

ryoko: i don't do all that

siramay: that's what you think... BUT ANYWAY! with all this data i can safely say you have 

[ CENSORED TO AVOID MENTAL ILLNESS STIGMA](https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&sxsrf=ALeKk00FmyhFwDZU2CXYjOdOtYSc_3ZgoQ%3A1607750526886&source=hp&ei=flPUX7mgM-OH5wKzlI7ADA&iflsig=AINFCbYAAAAAX9RhjrlkvaHjUtJWZC1LHAktmXIZt3Sl&q=bipolar+depression+with+delusions&oq=bipolar+depression+with+del&gs_lcp=CgZwc3ktYWIQAxgAMgkIABDJAxAWEB4yBggAEBYQHjIGCAAQFhAeMgYIABAWEB4yBggAEBYQHjIGCAAQFhAeMgYIABAWEB4yBggAEBYQHjIGCAAQFhAeMgYIABAWEB46BQgAEJECOg4ILhCxAxCDARDHARCjAjoICAAQsQMQgwE6CAguEMcBEKMCOgIILjoLCC4QsQMQxwEQowI6BAgAEEM6BQgAELEDOgUILhCxAzoHCAAQyQMQQzoHCAAQsQMQQzoCCAA6CggAELEDEMkDEEM6CAgAELEDEMkDOgUIABDJAzoECAAQClCJB1i_RGCZVmgAcAB4AYABjQKIAfkNkgEGMTUuMS4ymAEAoAEBqgEHZ3dzLXdpeg&sclient=psy-ab)

ryoko: what? 

siramay: [CENSORED TO AVOID MENTAL ILLNESS STIGMA](https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&sxsrf=ALeKk00FmyhFwDZU2CXYjOdOtYSc_3ZgoQ%3A1607750526886&source=hp&ei=flPUX7mgM-OH5wKzlI7ADA&iflsig=AINFCbYAAAAAX9RhjrlkvaHjUtJWZC1LHAktmXIZt3Sl&q=bipolar+depression+with+delusions&oq=bipolar+depression+with+del&gs_lcp=CgZwc3ktYWIQAxgAMgkIABDJAxAWEB4yBggAEBYQHjIGCAAQFhAeMgYIABAWEB4yBggAEBYQHjIGCAAQFhAeMgYIABAWEB4yBggAEBYQHjIGCAAQFhAeMgYIABAWEB46BQgAEJECOg4ILhCxAxCDARDHARCjAjoICAAQsQMQgwE6CAguEMcBEKMCOgIILjoLCC4QsQMQxwEQowI6BAgAEEM6BQgAELEDOgUILhCxAzoHCAAQyQMQQzoHCAAQsQMQQzoCCAA6CggAELEDEMkDEEM6CAgAELEDEMkDOgUIABDJAzoECAAQClCJB1i_RGCZVmgAcAB4AYABjQKIAfkNkgEGMTUuMS4ymAEAoAEBqgEHZ3dzLXdpeg&sclient=psy-ab) _(siramay: though its censored for you guys as some get into a tizzy when villains are diagnosed due to stigma but I'll have you know just because we're evil dosent mean we don't deserve to be diagnosed- but i'm getting ahead of myself)_  
in fact these delusional episodes are the problem! due to there nature they cause on you high levels of stress witch then due to your lack of a support group, therapy dog or heck anything that could help you in turn causes you to relapse!

ryoko: what

siramay: now this may not be a big deal BUT YOUR DOCTOR DOSENT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!  
he just ignores it till it goes away but that's no good at all ESPECIALY IN THIS ENVORMENT WITCH NATURALY IS FILLED WITH STRESS   
you remember what i said about the mesh ball yes?

ryoko: what.

siramay: **the muse then pulls out a mesh ball** well say this ball is you as i said when you put enough stress on one side  
 **pop** _as a hole in its skin forms leaking all its insides_  
it will cause you to relapse now sure maybe you could cover it up and hope for the best assuming you're careful then yes   
but due to your situation you just get more and more stress causing more and more relapses  
 _as more and more tears in the skin show it becomes more difficult for the muse to cover them all_ _up_  
and most people would go to someone and try to fix it but you just keep on going as no one helps you out and the relapses keep happening until   
**sploosh** _as to many holes appear breaking the ball causing all the substance inside too grotesquely fall to the floor  
_ you break... and no one can help you anymore... 

ryoko: what...

siramay: look i wanna help you but due to your predicament i just don't know what i can do

ryoko: WHAT!!  
 _ryoko then garbed the muse by his shoulders and started shaking him  
oh how the turns have tabled _

They told me that the wiring was somehow all misfiring and screwing up the signals in my brain!  
And then they told me chemistry, the juice and not the circuitry, was mixing up and making me insane!  
What happens when the burn has healed when the skin has not regrown?  
What happens when the cast, at last, comes off,   
and then you find the break was always in another bone?

siramay:  
I DONT KNOW! DOES ANYONE?   
these things just happen i don't know what else i can do!

ryoko:  
They tried a million meds and  
They strapped me to their beds and  
They shrugged and told me 'that's the way it goes.'  
But finally you hit it!  
I asked you just what did it.  
You shrugged and said that NO ONE REALLY KNOWS!

What happens if the medicine wasn't really in control?  
What happens if the cut,  
the burn,  
the break!  
was never in my brain,   
or in my blood!   
BUT IN MY SOUL!!!

_ryoko paused thinking about what she just said as she looked down in defeat_

What happens if the cut,  
the burn,  
the break...  
was never in my brain,   
or in my blood...   
but in my soul?...

_siramay looks at her with sadness as he walks up to her and puts a comforting hand on her arm  
and then he pulled her in for a slow hug and while ryoko wasn't one for strangers it would be a lie to say she didn't need this right now  
_

siramay: look i'm sorry buddy if it where up to me id get rid of all your problems in a eye blink but for now i can only do my best  
so just be careful ok?  
also there's someone under your bed

ryoko: WHAT

siramay: well i wanted us to finish are conversation before we had any rude interruptions  
 _but needless to say ryoko immediately went to that as i just stood and watched as a silent observer at what happend next with kyoko popping out from under her bed and they began talking it was kinda annoying though not that i dislike kyokos honesty in fact i respect it but you think with me just say that stress is BAD FOR HER and how one more relapse could cause a full breakdown she would be more lenient with her info about corpses mat had been stashing along with his involvement  
_ _but then again she was never the "caring compassionate" type and while it dosent bug me with her other appearances  
Knowing what i know about the situation i cant help but be annoyed   
_hey Nancy drew didn't you hear are convo on how stress is BAD for little miss lovely over here  
or where you for once in your life NOT being a peeping Tracy HA!  
...   
_needless to say kyoko wasn't the ultimate sympathizer so its not like she could help ryoko anyway though it does make me wonder why none of the other class 78 even hang around her amnesia or not shes still your friend aint she? little rude if you asked me only proves makotos a angel i guess  
_ _but as i expected ryoko was under high stress as she repeated her comfort words and all i could do was hold her as i said  
_ CALM DOWN!   
_and then madarai_ _appeared  
_ _though it was kinda wholesome to see ryoko think she had psyche powers truly she was a adorable weirdo I could relate  
even if she wanted to blow up kyokos head he didn't blame her kyoko was being mean and she had it coming for antagonizing and trying to trigger a girl she knows has mental issues as the saying goes play stupid games win stupid prizes... part of him wants to humor ryoko by blowing up kyokos head himself but he cant kyoko has the safety of creators on her side, but with the elephant or more closely octopus in the room there was one thing he could do  
no i'm immortal madarai you're just sturdy like a roach that takes to many try's to smush  
i wanted to say that but its best i didn't not the time  
then ryoko thought  
"I just wanted to see Matsuda, but all I get are these people speaking nonsense surrounding me."  
_hey! don't mush me in with them at least i'm trying to help you!... though i will admit i speak a lot of nonsense   
but in a way isn't that the best kind of sense?

  
madarai: If your ears are that good, then you should probably know something about this then. C‘mon, tell me. Who‘s the guy behind Hope‘s Peak Academy‘s History‘s Largest Worst Incident? Where‘s the jerkface that killed the student council?

kyoko: Haven‘t you been listening? Asking is pointless. Of course, along with that girl over there, I don‘t know  
anything about that.

madarai: No, that‘s a lie.

kyoko: What makes you think that?

madarai: My intuition. Do I need a reason other than that?

_he did have a point but getting revenge on a amnesiac is like antagonizing a reformed villain it kinda makes sense but is overall just very stupid  
ha  
and then madarai revealed that he was siblings bum bum BUUUUUUMMMM also known as Octuplets   
awe geez there multiplying  
so then i garbed ryoko and threw her out the door giving her a running start_

siramay: go save yourself r! ill take care of them!  
 _i say while making a fighting stance at the madarai brothers...  
_ _and by "take care of them" what do you mean exactly  
i mean ill do the best thing i can in this situation! literally get turned into the madarai brothers human punching bag!  
_ **and then siramay was surrounded by all the brothers as they entrapped him**

Madarai brothers:   
First you see us, then you don't.  
Now you hear us, now you won't.

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world!  
Now you feel us, now you can't.  
Are we real? Perhaps we aren't?  
It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.  
It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.  
  
 _as they proceeded to lay the beatdown on siramay_

Siramay:  
Is it really such a nasty world?

Isshiki:   
Oh yes, a very nasty world indeed.

Madarai brothers:   
Nastier than you could ever dream of.

Shisshiki:   
From up above, and from beneath.

Yasshiki:   
Eyes and jaws, claws and teeth.

Madarai brothers:   
Ready to attack you, you're a snack you'd better run!

Isshiki:   
Don't come walking in The Wild Wood if you haven't got a gun.

_siramay then pulled out a gun from his tailcoat only for it to reveal its a popgun as it lets out a pathetic "pop"_

Madarai brothers:   
Ha haha haha ha.  
Every creature for survival has to look out for itself.  
Got no nannies here or grannies dear to look after your health.  
You're in The Wild Wood,  
and every child could tell you that you got no business to be here!  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
First you see us, then you don't  
Now you hear us, now you won't  
It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.  
Now you feel us, now you can't  
Are we real? Perhaps we aren't?  
It's our secret of survival   
it's our secret of survival   
it's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.  
  
 _as siramay was beaten to a pulp and laying on the ground in defeat_

madarai: what was that you said about "taking care of us" 

_they said thinking they won the fight_ _only for siramay to look confidently at them_

siramay: oh you mistook what i said  
i never said i was gonna beat you   
**i then point at a direction**  
SHE IS! 

_and out from the heavens above like a amazing she wolf goddess mukuro appeared to lay a beautiful one sided smack down on them and so as siramay watched as mukuro took down the madarai brothers single handedly and beautifully as he fawned over her he had realized one thing..._   
_he was in love_   
_as he looked at her like in those classic high school movies where the dorky wallflower protagonist spots the pretty popular guy/girl in high school as a pink filter shows up in there vision and sparkles fly down while a classic old timey love song plays_   
_this was that love song_

[SIRAMAY]  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you...

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
  
 _then he got up perfectly fine as he started dancing in his little fantasy_

I LOVE YOU, BABY, and if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby, to warm the lonely night  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
Oh, pretty baby, trust in me when i say

I NEED YOU! BABY, when will you come my way?  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you...

_as his fantasy ended he was left on the ground looking in awe at mukuro who had just taken down all the madarai brothers who was now looking him dead in the eye_   
_and without even changing expressions he point blank said_

siramay: did anyone ever tell you you where the must beautiful woman in the entire world?

_witch surprised mukuro who was now at a loss for words_   
_and then siramay was picked up by his friend hoto_

hoto: there you are we where looking for you its almost time to go   
oh! so your that girl he talks about!  
 _mukuro just stares at hoto_  
haha well don't worry about us your secret evil blah is safe with us we'll just be on are way

siramay: but!

hoto: don't do it sir you know what happens to her  
 **Hoto then began walking away as siramay reached out to mukuro with sadness**

siramay: I LOOOOVVE YOU WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIIIIIIIEEE!!!

_as they faded away to obscurity_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0u7FclQeFgc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTRw7phomBk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pYqVj-FyBk


	14. evil like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch the ghost depravity returns and things begin to go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/pVGktj2YKQw

gp: so then ...well after mukuro beats the life out of the madarai bros she confronts ryoko and..... well tings start to go wrong as we know mukuro is currently evil in the timeline not yet holding doubts about her sister and being a overall lapdog though interaction with other people is helping, slowly but for now shes evil and its.... well personally i think its beautiful 

* * *

_At that point I suddenly realized it._

ryoko: Then, you‘re working with Junko Enoshima?

_As I glared at her blamingly, mukuro hesitantly responded, as if embarrassed._

mukuro: Well, working with her, it‘s more like she‘s…my…sister…

ryoko: Huh?

_It was too sudden of a confession. Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima are sisters… Wait that‘s even worse than just working together isn‘t it?_

* * *

soulbound: wait wouldn't this be a bad realization since you told her mukuro was her sister 

gp: bold of you to assume the universe would make her realize her true identity so soon

soulbound: fair

* * *

  
mukuo: But, even though we‘re sisters and we‘re connected by blood…all of that doesn‘t mean anything to her. After all, all that girl looks for is despair, other people‘s despair, her own despair, that‘s all that exists for her…

  
_All of a sudden it looked like mukuro‘s eyes were gazing far away._

That‘s why, whoever it may be, whatever situation it may be, whatever world it may be, it just all means nothing to her, unless she is dealing with despair. That‘s the world of the girl known as Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima.

ryoko: W-What the…but that‘s ridiculous!

mukuro: Yes, it‘s ridiculous. That‘s what Junko Enoshima is.

_Hearing her response, I felt a new sensation of dread. This time it was creeping up from my feet bit by bit._

mukuro: Yes, she really is ridiculous…to the point of despair, she‘s the lowest, worst sister ever but…that‘s why I can‘t leave her alone. That‘s why I have to help her. After all, I‘m the only one who can understand her.

 _Then, looking at the face mukuro showed me, I was suddenly taken aback. The ever so emotionless face_ _was, ecstatic and smiling._

mukuro: **I don‘t know if…she is attracting despair or despair is attracting her but…she has lived her whole life with** **despair by her side. She lived while immersed in despair. That‘s why she began looking for despair in others. She _learned_** **to enjoy pushing people into despair. But you know, that‘s normal. It‘s the same as someone being cursed by misfortune** **fall into hatred for those who aren‘t. But what‘s special about her was that, she _learned_ to enjoy inflicting despair onto ****herself. That‘s how the link to despair began. As she chased down despair, she pushed it onto others on the way. Doing** **so, it caused her to desire falling into despair even more…and because of that chain to despair, the Ultimate** **Despair was born.**

 _While she spoke, it was like she fell into a fever, the expressions on her face turned into ecstasy. It was so_ _completely absurd that it would have been hard for anybody to think of it as anything but a joke, but I understood that_ _this was real. It might‘ve been because the memories of Junko Enoshima inside me led to that conclusion._

mukuro: Hey, you don‘t get it right? I don‘t think anybody could. But you know, only I can understand it…

_Consumed by ecstasy, even mukuro‘s breaths began to become ragged._

Only I am able of understanding her. That‘s why she needs me. She still hasn‘t realized that but, maybe she is only pretending not to realize. Ufu, that‘s because she‘s so shy. Ufufufu.

 _Seeing this intoxicated mukuro continue to talk like that, repelled me. I knew that she definitely didn‘t have_ _normal feelings for Junko Enoshima,_

* * *

gp: ............ kinda hot 

soulbound: GP!

gp: hey i only take account that rjs my daughter not her i never met mukuro personally it be a insult to her if i meshed her in without consent   
also you know i love evil and her monologue was spewing with it! 

soulbound: not to mention it basically confirms junko had a trouble past

both: YET EVERYONE IGNORES IT!! 

gp: so annoying, but anyway!   
ok so after kinda unwinding the tension but then!!!!! mukuro said she knew where matsuda was  
and for her to spill she had to make a deal with her   
what the deal entailed though....

* * *

mukuro: In order for me to tell you Yasuke Matsuda‘s whereabouts, an exchange is required.

ryoko: E-Exchange?

_mukuro then pointed towards the Madarais laying on the floor, and spoke with a low voice._

mukuro: Those people laying over there still don‘t know about the last remaining member of the student council, the student council president, being murdered. I‘m sure if they found out, they would fall into despair…despair strong enough to push them to even die for the sake of revenge.

ryoko: W-What are you saying?

_My voice filled with tension, even I understood what she was talking about._

mukuro: If you leave them be, I‘m sure they would go and kill Yasuke Matsuda.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Soon, those words began to spin around in my head._

ryoko: Why does Matsuda need to die…the student council president‘s murder has nothing to do with him!

mukuro: That‘s not true, it does have something to do with him.

_mukuro shaked her head._

Because, Yasuke Matsuda murdered the student council president.

_Murdered. Murdered. Murdered. Murdered. Murdered. Murdered. Murdered. Murdered._

mukuro: That‘s why we‘ll exchange.

_While saying that, she took something out of her pocket and threw it towards my feet._

mukuro: Work your hardest for his sake. If you really love Yasuke Matsuda…then you‘d work your hardest for him.

_I dropped my eyes towards my feet. Sitting on the moist ground was a knife with Hope‘s Peak Academy‘s emblem engraved onto it. The moment I laid eyes on it, my heart began beating with an amount of blood strong enough to break a vessel._

mukuro: To seize hope for both him and yourself…you must work at your hardest.

* * *

gp: so yeah mukuro said if rj wants to know where matsuda is then she gotta KILL THE MADARIAS 

soulbound: of course she's gonna do it, its in her nature i doubt she'd be a higher person especially when all sighs encourage her why should i expect better of her

gp: ehem ok so all signs do point to her to do it but shes unsure and afraid herself she pauses in fear but then she sees it  
Guess who's back   
Back again   
The ghost depravity!   
who is all to happy at her misery 

* * *

_and so ryoko heard a bellowus laughter reverberate in her ear as a spirit formed while its outfit bared mined to that of Gabriel's the details on its face where extremely lower if nonexistent as it had a see-though ethereal like glow with void white eyes and no mouth his hands where small and he had empty holes where his feet should be as his entire body was colorless only in arrays of grayscale as the only thing to truly stand out was the large bloodstain on his neck it was the ghost depravity_

[DEPRAVITY]  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
Can’t you see?!

This is your destiny!  
CELIBRATE!

This is why you were born!  
This is what you were made for!

This is who you will be!  
The rest of your long life through!

Now this life that was yours!  
Belongs not only to you!  
Now you know what you must be!  
Now you know what you must do!

hahahah!

ryoko: w-what are you

depravity: aw how innocent you don't recognize me me me 

ryoko: g-gabriel? 

depravity: oh no no maybe i once started as him but i'm so much more (yes more) 

_he had a voice that echoed and contorted sometimes it felt like multiple people where speaking at once when he spoke_

you've been a very bad girl, you've hurt so many people and that's me! i'm all the people you've ever hurt, given form and one last chance to make you hurt   
now some of them say ITS USELESS useless useless just like you saying you enjoy us oh nonononononono we know better i know you you still feel pain from what happens you just say you enjoy it and that may be true true but-t-tt i know you, it will get old every cruel word, every life taken, every tear shed, it chips away at your soul and soon.... soon you'll break and then then then then then! i'll have it! it will be my day! depravity's day! when all the sins you hold will come crashing down on you, its only a matter of time   
not that i'll let down on this guilt i pour on you no...no... cause when the day comes, when you lose everything, when you have nothing, when you destroyed everything you ever cared about and you're all alone... i'll still be there, i'll still tell you everything you've done even when you forget i will always remined you till you die, and even after death i will live on I will never go away till you repent repent repent repent repent repent repent repent

ryoko: i don't know what i did but please I'm sorry!

depravity: not you! your sorrow means nothing only The real you can repent how can I expect you to repent when you don't even know what you did, and even if you did I know you Long enough you'll never repent you miserable Welch! Your truly hopeless so just get on with it this is what everyone expects of you after all your a monster monster monster monster monster and that's all anyone will ever see you as! you pathetic mislabel being you're life was a mistake that's true i know you where born a accident you came out and your parents face instantly got filled with disappointment they where ok with one child but you? oh you would just waste so much of there life do you know how much it cost to raise a child? about **$233,610** that's you, you are **$233,610** worth of wasted space they could have used on something else like 242 pairs of Carrie Bradshaw's Cinderella-like Manolo Blahnik pumps. 4,690 hardcover copies of the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy. (witch is much more enjoyable then your sorry existence) A 3-day vacation on Necker Island, where the Obamas were recently living their best lives. (Though you'd have to buy out the whole island. Such a tough life. not as tough as dealing with you but still) 1,174 Sync Couples Vibrators . (witch they could have had all the time to use but instead they had to waste time taking care of your sorry butt.) 7 Camaro's just like Shane West's in A Walk to Remember. 41,056 pints of Ben and Jerry's new non-dairy ice cream. 9,344 "Nasty Woman" T-shirts that just-so-happen to support Planned Parenthood (witch they should have used to get rid of you while they still had the chance, but then again mukuro wouldn't have been born see even your non-existence ruins lives!). 180 round-trip tickets from Doha, Qatar to Auckland, New Zealand, the world's longest flight. (But hey, you get 12 drinks out of the deal.) 10,232 copies of Chrissy Teigen's Cravings cookbook. (So much food they never got to eat cause they had to waste money making sure you where feed.) 311 of Vitamix's most expensive blender. so much more to but i think you get it thankfully you where treated like the mistake you where! witch would be sooooo saaaaad, but i cant afford to care due to how you turned out you pathetic waste of space the only thing your good for is emitting co2 for the plants to live but even still a basement dweller living with there parents who just rubs themselves on a anime body pillow all day does a better job at it then you

ryoko: stop please stop! 

depravity: no... i don't think i will, you never stopped so why should we? besides even if you are different that look on your face, right now... oh i love it to much its so beautiful... not your actual looks your a hideous creature but that look in your eyes, the fear the sorrow the suffering ohhh.... its a face you rarely make, hiding all your true emotions deep down seeing just how much of a scared, pathetic helpless girl you are it makes my existence worth while   
so just get on with it! kill him its all your good for, you wont chance so just do it!  
do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it .......   
_he repeated on and on_

* * *

soulbound: she might as well its not like she wont do it...

gp: she dosent do it

* * *

_From there, as if to shake off the delusions floating up into my head, I soon screamed once again._

ryoko: I-I-I can‘t do it!

_While my hand was ridged from reaching out towards the knife, my head ached from fear of the simulation_   
_that just flew by my mind._

* * *

_soulbound straitens with surprise_

soulbound: she dosent?!

_siramay secretly watching ryoko from afar_

siramay: she dosent?

 _the a million readers reading dr0_ : she dosent?

 _Kodaka writing dr0_ : She dosent! _  
_

* * *

depravity: ... coward

_and he vanishes_

* * *

soulbound: _slowly claps_  
not bad kid

gp: eh see! i told yah she has a good heart!  
shes not inherently evil there's still hope for her!

soulbound: we'll see  
so then what?

gp: ah yes! ok so ryoko has a panic attack, or mental breakdown i donno she ends up on the ground crying for matsuda   
poor rj... i just wish i could hug her myself and tell her everything's going to be ok   
so mukuro having pity on her tells her matsudas location anyway   
so ryoko goes off to that!   
WAIT RYOKO YOU FORGOT TO TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!!!

soulbound: but not Alabama style love only familial

gp: YEAH!

* * *

_  
_ _before_ _ryoko could leave she heard Gabriels voice in her head and remembered what he said_

> _"i know you don't remember but she works her but off for you doing what ever she can to comfort you and make you happy, and i know shes not the smartest so she dosent know exactly how to help you, but she tries her best... and you never thanked her or said how much it means to you and while its obvious you love her you should tell her cause Sometimes the words We tend to withhold are exactly the words Someone needs to be told,_   
>  _so please tell her later"_

_ryoko was unsure if she should due to her actions but she did tell her where matsuda was  
and its what gabe would want.... so she turned around and...._

ryoko: i don't tell you i love you enough do i?

mukuro: huh?   
_mukuro looked_ _surprised_

ryoko: you clearly work so hard to help me and i barely do anything for you in return  
so i wanted to say, thank you for everything you've done even if i don't remember it you're a great person and i wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world  
 _except matsuda  
_ you mean a lot to me... i love you 

_honestly she couldn't remember much but it felt like all those words she said where true somewhere deep within her even if she couldn't remember it_

_mukuro then looked back at her as her face had adorned a heart warming smile as she simply said_

mukuro: thank you

* * *

gp: so then ryoko went off!

soulbound: how did she not realize the oddity in her heredity 

gp: short term memory!

soulbound: that's fair

gp: but as she drew closer and closer to her destination she felt a familiar coldness in her soul as all the events that happened swirled fresh in her head and the thoughts of her unknown past sins haunt her she didn't wanna be a monster she just wanted to live a normal life with the people she loved but all this ate away at her she didn't even know who she was anymore (mentally not literally) as she pondered what to do

* * *

[Ryoko:]  
Look at you, look at me  
I don't know who to be  
father

Is it wrong, is it right?  
Be a thief in the night  
father

Tell me what to do...

_and as she said that who formed in front of her but the ghost depravity_

[Depravity:]  
why so surprised?  
i said i was all your victims after all 

I was once like you my child  
Slightly insecure  
Argued with my lover too  
Thought I was mature  
But I put my heart aside  
And I used my head  
Now I think it's time you learned  
What dear old papa said

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be mean?  
Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?

Well you can spend your life attending to the poor  
But when you're evil doing less is doing more

Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?  
Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?

I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can  
Clawed my way to victory  
Part of this master plan  
Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place  
Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be cruel?  
Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?

And when you grab that gun that's when your reign begins  
Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?

Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?  
Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?

_as he sang it seemed the world around him morphed to a black void as depravity rose above her_

This is not for you to ponder  
This was preordained  
You shall rule this world forever  
despair soon regain  
Master of the universe, powerful and strong

Darkness, hear me  
Help me, join me!

Won't you sing along?

_as he grabbed hold of her trying to pull out the worst in her as she relapsed_

[Both:]  
Now we're gonna be evil!  
It's true!  
Never gonna think twice

[junko:]  
And we're gonna be spiteful

[Depravity:]  
Yes, spiteful!  
how nice

_though she quickly reverts back but was all to lucid of the darkness she was temporarily consumed by and gags in disgust trying not to collapse to the floor_

In just an hour or two  
your future's safe and sure

This grand creator act is going out on tour

If you wanna be evil and awful and free  
Then you should thank your lucky star  
That you were born the girl you are  
The apprentice of an evilicious king

Like me!  
YEAH!

_then it seemed ryoko woke up from her delusion back to where she was standing as she heard a voice_

Muse: WAIT!  
WAIT!  
IS SAID WAAAAIIITT

_as the muse stopped in front of her and started breathing_ _heavily_

i... wanted to tell you something... before you go in there

_ryoko didn't know what the muse was planning to say possibly more of his nonsensical ramblings but what she wasn't expecting was_

siramay: Thank you

ryoko: huh!? what for

siramay: For proving to me you can be a good person,

ryoko: what?

siramay: ill be honest i didn't think much of you when i first saw you and sure its not like you donated to a charity of blind orphans, but you really are a sweet weirdo of a woman and your heart is in the right place even if your heads in the clouds   
i really care about you buddy so... i got your back in the future....   
_then his face saddens  
_ I know what happens next and there’s no way around it but the fact that you can be a good person. It gives me hope for you....good luck  
 _he begins to walk off before quickly turning around_  
oh yeah!  
 _he then pulls out a paper from my coat pocket and with a flick of his fingers it burns to ashes before my eyes  
_ i may like you but your other side has a long way to go before i let them know about me  
so yeah sorry buddy but you wont remember my existence when I'm gone... but your a strong girl so just keep fighting the good fight if you can stay in her even though her darkest hour she will gain her repentance... but anyway see yah!  
 _he then turns around and walks off as he says  
_ i hope luck blesses you with his love...  
 _and with that he disappeared from view_

_and my memory...  
wait why am i standing around for? matsuda needs me!_

_and so she ran off  
_ _to her doom_


	15. despair woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING  
> GOES  
> WRONG!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/8MJrZtMjeGo

gp: and so we get to the dark part of our story

soulbound: what happens?

_as soulbound ask this gp slowly walks up to soulbound then ask him to come closer and kneel down so they can see at eye level as gp stares at soulbound for a few seconds_

gp: EVERYTHING  
 **GOES** **  
** **WRONG!!!**

So... well she goes into the building meets yuto and they talk

* * *

yuto: If you take away my activities as a spy, I‘d have nothing left. An extremely unnoticeable child…that‘s all I‘d  
be. But I do have a talent. Because we have a talent, we can‘t choose how we live our lives. The moment we were given  
our talents, we already started living in our set scenario…ha, what a one-sided lifestyle huh?

_Because you have a talent you are assigned a predestined fate to struggle with. If that‘s called a one-sided_   
_lifestyle, that probably is an accurate definition._

But, we actually desire that one-sided lifestyle ourselves. That‘s why we came to Hope‘s Peak Academy. To  
continue to struggle with the talents we‘re proud of. Along with the rest of the students of this school, you‘re the same  
aren‘t you Onee-chan? That‘s why we have to keep moving forward, no matter how scared we are. This isn‘t some cheap  
line like ―Believe in yourself, this is our duty. If we ran away, that‘d be like rejecting our very existence. That‘s why we  
have to continue to struggle.

* * *

gp: ... do you think... rj sees her own title... of ultimate despair, as that?

soulbound: maybe... maybe

gp: well anyway matsuda kills yuto  
i would play the matsuda is a stupid simp music  
BUT WE DONT HAVE THE TIME EVERYTHINGS GOING TO DEATH!!!  
well first matsuda pretends to be izuru explaining all the bad junko did until he reveals he is matsuda and yells at ryoko for not remembering him  
DONT YELL AT HER, you did this to her and now you're blaming her TAKE RESPONSIBILITY   
FOR YOUR IRRESPONSIBILITY!   
you're the ultimate neurologist you could have done so much to help her   
you didn't even need to do much anyone can do a lobotomy   
heck you didn't even have to do that you had plenty of chances to...  
to....

soulbound: to kill her

gp: i didn't want to think it but yes   
BUT YOU DID NOTHING, all you did was leave her alone and enable her toxic behaviors   
im not even sure you had to do much in her state you just had to be there for her and care to show her the way the world could be in spite of how it was   
BUT YOU DID NOTHING! YOU SAID YOU DID EVERYTHING BUT YOU DID NOTHING   
i understand if you hate her for what she did, but saying that she cant be fixed when you did nothing to truly help her   
i cant help but hate you just as much  
so anyway mukuro also joins up  
i like to call this the worlds worst intervention we failed as a support group 

soulbound: im sure if you where there things could have been different

gp: yeah well matsuda is all depressed and tried to kill ryoko cause shes junko and now shes having a mental breakdown  
STOP DOING THAT YOU IDIOT  
I know I said she has to face her past BUT PUTTING ALL THE STRESS ON HER IS ONLY GONNA MAKE HER DO SOMETHING RASH AND MAKE THING WORSE  
ugh wish he was dead

Soulbound: be careful what you wish for

gp: but yeah so ryoko end up on the ground crying then... she remembers

* * *

RYOKO:  
Dear yasuke  
I am so sorry  
Can you forgive me for this?

_then when things seemed at its worst it got worse as depravity_ _appeared_

DEPRAVITY:  
Not that dead doctor  
With the hungry scalpel  
Here's my prognosis:  
Will he live?

HUSK:  
Doubtful

GHOST 1:  
You're the street physician  
Carving flesh sculptures

GHOST 2:  
she'll paint your ass like Rembrandt  
Ha! You like-a that

DEPRAVITY:  
Better start praying when you see her coming

GHOST 1:  
Cause tonight it's curtains

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY:  
You're the despair woman!!

_then in sudden flash of succession a mish mash of many long forgotten memories play in her head  
so many dark an tragic memories of pure suffering and depravity the final moments of her victims the fear in their eyes the sound of their screams the blood on her hands it really did fill her with despair _

CHORUS:  
Remember who you are

RYOKO:  
I remember!!

HUSK:  
Remember what you did that night

CHORUS:  
Remember who you are

RYOKO:  
I remember!

HUSK:  
Remember what you did

DEPRAVITY:  
See your knife

HUSK:  
Perfect

GHOST 2:  
See it glide

HUSK:  
Perfect!

GHOST 1:  
See it slice

HUSK:  
Perfect!!

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY:  
Who's your despair, woman

DEPRAVITY:  
Hope you have my money

GHOST 2:  
Or it's "Buon Viaggi"

GHOST 1:  
she'll do your ass like dishes

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY:  
AM-PU-TA-TION

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY and CHORUS:  
Remember who you are

_ryoko was on the floor crying writhing in pain at all the memories flowing in her head wanting them to stop but they wouldn't let down they wouldn't stop they would never stop_

RYOKO:  
I remember…

HUSK:  
Remember what you did that night

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY and CHORUS:  
Remember who you are

RYOKO:  
I remember!

HUSK:  
Remember what you did to them

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY and CHORUS:  
Remember who you are

RYOKO:  
I remember!

HUSK:  
Remember what you did that night

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY and CHORUS:  
Remember who you are

RYOKO:  
I remember!!

HUSK:  
Remember what you did to them

_she remembered everything every thing in so much detail even the look of betrayal and sadness on Gabriel's face when she sliced his neck open  
it was awful she hated every second of it she wanted to die_   
_so why was she_ _smiling well it made all to much sense as to why  
_ _she was relapsing  
_

RYOKO:  
I remember every dying whisper  
Every desperate murmur  
I remember when I gaze upon him  
he looks just like you  
I remember  
I remember!

RYOKO/JUNKO:  
I remember watching every victim  
With acute precision  
I remember every time I hold you  
My one companion  
When I remember  
I dismember

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY and CHORUS:  
Remember who you are

HUSK:  
Remember what you did that night

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY and CHORUS:  
Remember who you are

HUSK:  
REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO THEM

RYOKO/JUNKO:  
‘CAUSE THE CLAIMS MEDIC GIVES NO  
ANESTHETIC!  
90-DAYS DELINQUENT GETS YOU DESPAIR  
TREATMENT!  
I’M THE MASKED HORROR ON YOUR  
STREET CORNER  
MAKE YOUR MOMMA MOURN YOU

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY/CHORUS:  
REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE

HUSK:  
REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID THAT NIGHT

THE GHOST DEPRAVITY/CHORUS:  
REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE

RYOKO/JUNKO:  
I’M THE DESPAIR WOMAN!

ALL:  
DESPAIR WOMAN!

_but before she could do anything she had one last moment of lucidity as the last tears shed from her eyes_

RYOKO:  
I remember...


	16. I'm Alive (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets wooooorrrssseee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/18AhYSRCCps

gp: ... it gets wooooooorrrssseee  
well since depravity has fully returned for good and does what he does best

* * *

[DEPRAVITY]  
 _depravity shows up behind ryoko_ _who is completely broken and empty with no hope of anything better for herself he says a simple phrase  
_ do it  
 _and she slowly gets up in a trance and walks closer to matsuda_

I am more than memory  
I am what might be  
I am mystery  
Come closer…  
Come closer…

I am old as time and forever young  
I am every song that will stay unsung  
I'll find you…  
Remind you…

Until you name me  
You can't tame me  
This is one old game  
That I can play so well

_and then junko stabs matsuda in the gut and with his death so the does remaining good in her die_

[JUNKO]  
I'M ALIVE!

[DEPRAVITY]  
I'M ALIVE  
I AM SO ALIVE  
AND THE MEDICINE FAILED  
AND THE DOCTOR LIED  
I'M ALIVE, I'M ALIVE  
I AM DEATH DEFIED  
I'M ALIVE…  
SO ALIVE…  
I'M ALIVE  
I'M ALIVE

[JUNKO]  
I'M ALIVE!!!


	17. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look at mukuros perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/uzwdfjYwix8

gp: ....sigh yeah junkos back.... and so disappears her genuine happiness

soulbound: and thus she crosses the point of no return she truly is hopeless now no one in there world can save her

gp: hey! don't go that far yet,   
ok so matsuda with his last dumb breath realizes he was played like a fiddler on the roof but doing so he reveals his last bits of idiocracy 

* * *

matsuda: I guess…I don‘t have anything to with this…t-that really was the case after all…

 _Because of the overflowing blood, I felt an unnatural warmth developing in the back of my throat. But, that_ _soon faded away._

H-How long have you felt that way…has it been since…we were children?

junko: Upupupupu.

_That girl‘s face then warped into a cruel smile._

* * *

gp: yet she avoided the question 

soulbound: and what does that have to do with anything

gp: i'm just saying if the answer was yes she would have said so, no point in lying about it since it give her despair after all  
but then again...

* * *

junko: What if I told you…that the reason your mom got that way was because of me? What kind of face would you show me?

matsuda: …Wha-?

_Pain as if a sharp needle passed through his heart was displayed._

* * *

gp: notice the wording its a hypothetical question not a statement, not saying she did it just saying how would he react if she said she did

* * *

matsuda: You‘re, you‘re not serious…are you?  
As he spoke with that shivering voice, bits of blood splattered onto that girl‘s face from his mouth. It stood out more than even her cruel, inhumane smile.

* * *

gp: of course not you idiot you've lived with junko for most of your life how can you not realize this she just wants to make you despair cause she cares (a bad way of showing love but still)   
if you don't even know that about her i have to wonder how much you really cared about her

* * *

matsuda: A-answer me…

_While Matsuda grew more and more grave, Enoshima on the other hand seemed to fall into ecstasy. Without giving any response, that girl just continued to watch as she cupped her chin in her hands. Matsuda‘s soul was falling into the depths of despair. His own meaning of life was thoroughly and decisively violated, and was then rejected. He had completely given in to despair._

P-Please…respond… 

_His clinging words barely formed into words at all._

C‘mon…what‘s your answer…Junko Enoshima…

_That was the end. Without ever hearing his answer, Yasuke Matsuda died. Completely submerged in despair, he died._

* * *

gp: ... idiot  
well he had that coming

LIKE UGH WHAT A IDIOT i dont even feel bad for him he caused himself on this and he dosent even have the brains to remember junko loves despair so seeing him in despair would be what she wants so she was obviously lying to make him feel awful EVEN I KNEW THAT WHEN SHE KILLED ME   
and i know im a idiot ugh 

soulbound: so your saying she was lying about causing his moms death?

Gp: look soul she was literally **FIVE** when that woman died I don’t care how much you hate her or how smart you think she is there’s no way a **FIVE** year old can give a woman a memory eating illness and she wasn't even evil yet so she had no motive, shes a liar soul she if she can get away with a lie that will make you feel awful she will I would know

Soulbound: that's fair

* * *

_Once she confirmed everything had ended, Junko Enoshima slowly got up._  
_But, she ceased her actions and decided to look down for a while longer._  
_She stared at the Yasuke Matsuda who had experienced his last breath not too long ago._

junko: There‘s no way this would have nothing to do with me…

_There was a hint of sadness laid somewhere in that murmuring voice._

After all…you were the most important person to me of all…

_Those were her true feelings._

* * *

gp: told yah

* * *

_Yasuke Matsuda was an especially important existence for Junko Enoshima. Ever since they were children, he_  
_always stood up for her, always continued to unconditionally love her, and above all, just being by his side made her_  
_heart feel warm._  
_But, she killed off that existence with her own hands. She stepped on it, forced it past the gates of despair, and_  
_brutally murdered it._

junko: This…this is…

  
_But, that‘s what Enoshima had desired._  
_She loved him so much, that irreplaceable existence, more important than anyone else, almost obsessed with_  
_him to the point of insanity, always wanting to be within his embrace, even living in a world with only him would be_  
_fine. And by losing that incredible existence, just how much despair would I fall in?_  
_She nurtured her love for Matsuda all this time just to get a taste of that feeling. Seeing her loved one be_  
_smothered by despair during his last moments, she pretty much lived to experience that spectacle._  
_Finally getting to taste that despair,_

…INCREDIBLE!!‖

* * *

gp: ah rjs back to her bad old mentally unstable bipolar depressed self, she really needs a doctor

soulbound: she killed her last doctor

gp: THAT DOCTOR SUCKED

soulbound: also true

gp: and now shes having another mental breakdown

* * *

_It was more than anything she could have hoped for._

junko: Too depressing! Too good! My chest is gonna tear open! This is true self-loathing! I want to die! This is! This is the despair that comes from losing a loved one!

_While Enoshima‘s being was assaulted by that despair, she kicked Yasuke Matsuda‘s corpse with all her strength._

junko: Amazing, amazing! Amazingamazingamazingamazingamazing!

_While absorbed in screaming, she kicked the corpse of the one she so dearly longed for with no mercy whatsoever._  
_Flowing out of her eyes were a continuous stream of tears. While those tears of delight, lament, and confusion overwhelmingly flowed, kicked her beloved‘s corpse until it was a lump of meat barely holding any resemblance to its original form._

junko: Upu…upupupu…upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu. Upupupu.

* * *

gp: poor junko...

soulbound: realy!?!? 

gp: yeah! matsuda sucked! he was a big fat jerk who was more worried about how he felt to actually see how rj feels and when ryoko was crying begging for help he ALMOST CHOKED HER OUT AND KILLED HER!! which cause ryoko to relapse and kill him in defense i feel no pity for him i said it to rj when i first met him and I'll say it to his bloody course he was no good for her but,..... she really did care for him so... can’t help but be a little sad He had it coming but still   
look how sad she is, even in her despair delusions there's still a mountain of pain in there, a pain that will never die, she has to live with it forever, cause when someone does something bad to someone the victim will have to live with whats happened to them but they will always have friends, family, loved ones even strangers who will comfort and pity them but the person who did it will never have that (soulbound: witch is fair) but still for as long as they live they will know of the pain they caused they wont at least be sooth by lack of responsibility cause it is there fault they did this they know they did wrong and everyone else does to so know one will care or have pity for them if anything they will have hate and distain to add to their pain when they suffer from what they done they suffer alone.... not reaching out cause they know they don't deserve it and not being reached out to cause others know what they did, just alone with the thoughts in her head telling her to die  
and you know she will listen to them... shame

well... there is one person who knows whats shes going though...  
mukuro

well uh after all that junko was reverting her room and appearance to herself mukuro decided to lighten up the mood by dressing up as junko again  
.... i mean its the thought that counts M but... that's not how id go about it, maybe some cookies, nice words and junkos favorite musical, but not that  
needless to say this did not end well for mukuro

* * *

junko: Do you think I‘m stupid?

_But, Enoshima freezingly shot back._

junko: Are you trying to raise the tension or something? What are you going to do if someone sees you dressed like that? Are you going to take responsibility for that? Heck, are you even capable of doing that?

mukuro: I-I‘m…sorry…  
_As if completely withered, her shoulders crumpled._

junko: Also, you barely even look like me! Are you even trying? In fact, do I even look that stupid? Do I? ( _depravity in the back of her head:_ yes you do!)

mukuro: Um, but I followed Junko‘s written instructions completely…

junko: I see, you can‘t do anything unless told, you really are stupid.

mukuro: I-I‘m…really sorry!

_As she hurried to get changed, her eyes were completely blurred with tears._

junko: Man, and you still have that ridiculously skinny body! If you have time to perform in the military, you should try getting a body that men would actually like!

mukuro: I-I‘m sorry…please don‘t be mad anymore…

_While watching her sister‘s shoulders shake like a puppy being scolded_

* * *

gp: NO MUKRO BABY GIRL NOOOOO  
come on rj why must you be so mean to your sister she was just trying to make you feel better

soulbound: _confused on the hypocrisy_

gp: but it is a learning point mukuro sees how junko is to her love ones now and she knows how other people are she realizes her abuse is wrong witch gives her doubts to open her mind to how she is in dr1

soulbound: why did she even put up with junko when she did

gp: well its a long story  
but how do i put this... lets say your mukuro you are a young pup and you leave your relatively stable sister behind to join the military cause abuse from family   
she never met me before in my life and dosent know i may or may not have helped junko become evil  
she comes back all beefy and strong, and her sister is now called junko and is loonyer then a gaggle of goose   
her natural reaction is to blame herself for not being there... and with that guilt comes a easily manipulatable useful pawn for junkos plan so some grooming and... things i will not describe latter we get the mukuro we see now  
but its not like shes still gone shes still relatively stable but she dosent know what else to do so she does the one thing she can, her best

i'll let her explain

* * *

[MUKURO]  
All our pyramids and palaces  
Our obelisks and statues  
Before my eyes they crumble into sand  
Beneath the weight of your tiny silent body  
Our fortresses are fallen  
And we stand on a barren, windswept land

Heartless  
I know people call me heartless  
Heartless  
Oh, if only it were true

_most people who dont know anything about mukuro probably think shes just some heartless killing machine who might love her sister Alabama style  
but that couldn't be further from the truth as deep down she hurts but she dosent know what she can do about it so she just puts up with it sometimes wishing she really was heartless_

I wouldn't feel this unbearable ache  
The stab when I felt my heart breaking  
Shattered into shards, by the loss of you

Heartless  
How I wish I could be heartless  
But I can't be, someone else is grieving too

_but for the same reason she wishes she was heartless she also knows why she cant be heartless, junko Ever since she came back junko had been different but she never knew why but she couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to junko so she tries to put up with the abuse to make her happy but she can’t help but feel guilt at all the things that happened wishing she could do something to truly help junko but she has no idea how But she also knows that deep down despite the act junko puts on mukuro knows junko is suffering the most from what she does but mukuro has no idea what to do about it so she uses all her willpower to be there for her sister cause that’s all she can do for her_

Like mine, her pain will last forever  
Like rain that never ceases to pour  
So I can't be heartless  
For her, I can't be heartless  
For her I never have needed heart more  
I never have needed heart more…

* * *

gp: aaw.... mukuro   
nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

please for your own sake get out while you still can

soulbound: but she wont...

gp: yeah...

* * *

_then we fade to outside where we see our muse siramay who looks on in sadness as he begins to walk off_

[SIRAMAY]  
You won't never

[SIRAMAY + HUSK]  
Leave, Mukuro  
‘Cause if you walk out that door  
Her men will be gunnin' for you  
No, you won't  
Leave, Mukuro  
Or she'll give you what for  
Ya got heart where you shoulda had brains...  
And so loyal Mukuro remains

_but as he was waking he stopped with a jolt hearing what only he could hear_

_pain, her genuine horrifying pain_

Someone's  
Howling (AAAAAAAAAAAH)  
Screams like sighing  
With battered breath (O-o-oh!)   
Grating  
Growling (AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH)  
Never dying (AH)  
In a fate worse than death!

_as siramay looked on in sadness powerless to help mukuro..._


	18. Cats In The Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gp still has hope rj can become good person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/puJt66y0TBw

_That was again, another result that followed her prediction._   
_In the end, everything moved along with Enoshima‘s will._   
_Everything fell perfectly in line with what Enoshima‘s ambition was._   
_Well, this experiment allowed me to taste despair, so I could say it was a success._   
_But, a little part in her still had hoped for something else._   
_She had hoped that the plan she worked so hard to concoct would fall into pieces despairingly._   
_This time it wasn‘t like that, but maybe someday I‘ll be able to taste that flavor of despair. She even sowed_   
_some seeds for the purpose of that possibly occurring._

* * *

gp: so this is the end eh?

soulbound: do you still think she can become a good person

gp: well she herself did hope her plan would fail 

soulbound: only to cause her more despair

gp: is that what you think... like hateing to love someone she still hopes for it hopes to be stopped 

soulbound: but do you think she can be a good person?

gp: i'll need to think on that i'll be out

soulbound: of course...

* * *

_It all begins from here._   
_The plan to create the strongest despair all starts from here._   
_The, World‘s, Most, Despair, Inducing, Incident, starts, from, here._   
_Predicting what will occur is simple. But not doing so would be more interesting. A stronger taste of despair_   
_will come on that way. But can I hold on for that long? Aah, what should I do?!_   
_Just picturing that despair caused Enoshima‘s heart to jump._   
_Junko Enoshima,_   
_Wishes for despair above anything else._   
_Finds hope within despair more than anyone else._   
_Finds hope?_

junko: …What the hell? Me finding hope?

  
_Realizing that she had been embracing hope,_   
_She fell into despair._

* * *

_meanwhile gp, was thinking about all the events that had unfolded... it kinda remined him of his own decent to madness in a way... but it was always strange to think a young small girl could do all this... he looked back on it with melancholy satisfaction as he strummed a guitar_

[GP]  
a child arrived just the other day  
they came to the world in the usual way  
But there was pain and death and depravity  
they learned to walk despite it away  
And she was talking' 'fore I knew it, and as she grew  
she'd say "I'm gonna be like you, man  
You know I'm gonna be like you"

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little girl who blew up the man and the moon  
When you come around, man  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then  
You know we'll have a good time then

That girl turned ten just the other day  
she said, "Thanks for the help, sir, come on let's play  
Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today  
I got a lot to do", she said, "That's okay"  
And as I walked away but her smile never dimmed  
she said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah  
You know I'm gonna be like him"

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little girl who blew up the man and the moon  
When you come around, Dad  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then  
You know we'll have a good time then

Well, she grew up quite nicely just the other day  
So much like a villain I just had to say  
"girl, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while"  
she shook her head and then said with a smile  
"What I'd really like now is more than depravity  
See you later, let me do that please"

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little girl who blew up the man and the moon  
if you come around girl  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then, yeah  
You know we'll have a good time then

_and then he walked in her room and talked to her one last time_

Gabriel: hey rj  
...  
id like to say my condolences but that guy had it coming HAH.... reminds me of my own youth when i killed my own beloved... she had it coming to   
but in all seriousness I'm sorry that had to happen rj i know you loved him you can be honest with me rj i wont tell anyone  
im dead!

junko: why are you still here

gabriel: cant a man talk to his daughter

junko: your not my father

gabriel: that's not what ryoko said and she was more honest then you so i think I'll take it from the horses mouth   
by the way you like the ahoge? i think it looks good on you but then again your the ultimate fashion-model-thing-whatever its a front anyway but it still means you look good in anything or whatever

junko: why. are. you. here  
  
gabriel: like i said i wanted to congratulate you! you got so far with your plan you even past the point of no return and killed another loved one! all you gots your sister now...  
but now if im correct, do tell me if im wrong though you where the smart one but whats next is that  
the world will end  
everyone will be the big sad   
and you can live despairfuly ever after!   
but... what do you plan to do after the world gos to despair and you killed the only other people who care about you?  
you cant celebrate with anyone the people you love are dead, and you cant go anywhere the worlds a mess   
so what are your plans?

junko: well i have to finish the killing game first

gabriel: AND THEN WHAT!  
FOR SOMEONE SO SMART YOU REALY ARE A IDIOT  
if you keep at this YOU'LL END UP WITH NOTHING

junko: i'll figure something out

gabriel: no you wont you'll just end up how you started! sad, scared and Alone! 

junko: i know my destiny

gabriel: is it really your destiny? or just a path you forced yourself into

junko: shut up! i must do this!  
  
gabriel: im begging you rj! its time you start looking inward and ask yourself the real questions  
who are you?  
and what do you really want?

junko: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD 

gabriel: you see its already starting you can only tell yourself you enjoy despair for so long its starting to get boring and you know it  
but i'll go i know there's not much more i can do...  
but i still do have hope in you so please  
have hope in yourself...

[GP] _  
I've long since died, that girls life has decayed_  
 _I saw her kill just the other day_  
 _I said_ ,

gabriel: "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"

_she said,_

junko: "I'd love to, Dad, but I don’t have the time  
You see my whole life’s a hassle and there’s despair to do  
But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad  
It's been sure nice talking to you"

_and so Gabriel left thinking about all that in witch he realized something_

[GP]  
And as I walked out the room it occurred to me  
she'd grown up just like me  
That girl was just like me...

_and so he does a laugh of many mixed feeling_   
_victory and defeat_   
_pride and shame_   
_hope and despair_   
_a laugh of guilty pleasure_

…HAHAHAHHHHAHAH!

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little girl blew up the man on the moon  
When you come around girl  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then!  
I know we'll have a good time then!...

_cause the thing about my life is i did a lot of bad things but even at the end when i thought my future was only depravity i did end up becoming a good person so if she really is just like me then i believe that just like me and how i ended up being a good person there is still a chance for her to be a good person its only a matter of time_

_so i still have hope in her. When you come around girl, I don't know when, but we'll get together then, I know we'll have a good time then..._

**END OF ACT 4**   
**END OF PART 2** _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTIUED IN PART 3 OF THE TALE OF DEPRAVITY: DRAGONRONPA

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own danganronpa or the songs used in this fic but i do own my ocs


End file.
